


Nobody Else

by bottomchanyeol, tintatalk



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Fluff and Angst, M/M, Sexy Scenes, gotta love it, time travel that is never explained
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-27
Updated: 2018-12-27
Packaged: 2019-09-28 13:47:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 33,235
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17184134
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bottomchanyeol/pseuds/bottomchanyeol, https://archiveofourown.org/users/tintatalk/pseuds/tintatalk
Summary: Due to fate, or magic, Kyungsoo gets thrust back in time to a period when Chanyeol was still in his life. To make sure they don’t break up again, he does everything he can to be the best boyfriend possible. But—sometimes enough just isn’t enough.- This fanwork was written for round 2 of the bottom!Chanyeol fest [2018/19].





	Nobody Else

**Author's Note:**

> Biggest thanks to the mod! I was such a hassle during this fest with check-ins but they’re the sweetest ever and I’m really happy that Chanyeol has such a wonderful fan ;__; 
> 
> Also, no one has read this besides me so I’m not sure how it is? But take it. It’s all of yours now. The title (and fic!) is based off this song: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=KrxopqbFTf0
> 
> Also: have no medical knowledge, please ignore any discrepancies. 
> 
> Hope you enjoy!!

The window feels surprisingly cold against Kyungsoo’s fingers, a stark contrast to the muggy air consuming the room. Leaning forward, Kyungsoo lets his lips and forehead fall on the glass, enjoying the chill. Summer is fast approaching, the Spring bloom fading and the weather only increasing in heat. It makes him frown for reasons not unknown, a bitter taste to his tongue as he recalls the worst Summer of his life.

No, he closes his eyes. No thinking of Chanyeol.

Time is meant to heal wounds, and it has—somewhat. He detaches himself whenever his mind slips and accidentally thinks of Chanyeol. It’s hard to remain aloof though. Hard to remain indifferent at the thought of the man he loved for six years.

Sometimes, he walks by the river, watching the stars in the night sky. He doesn’t remember if they went there for their first date—or even their second. Walking by the Han river was the main focus for the majority of their dates though. Hours upon hours of sitting by the water, listening to the horns of the cars rolling across the concrete bridge.

Kyungsoo jolts at the sound of ringing, his phone vibrating on the nearby desk. He sighs for a second, placing his head on the glass. No more thinking of Chanyeol.

“Hello?” He answers the call.

“Hey, want me to pick you up tomorrow?” Baekhyun’s voice flitters through the speakers.

Is Seungsoo taking the car tomorrow? It’s a Thursday so… he would be. Kyungsoo opens his mouth to accept the invite, until he closes it—hesitating.

“Is… Chanyeol—”

“I already went with him yesterday. It’s just you and me tomorrow, baby. Oh, and Jongdae too. Can’t wait to see you in some well-fitted _suits_.”

The problem with breaking up with someone you’ve been in a relationship with for more than half a decade is that your friend group gets muddled up. The even bigger problem is when, eventually, a member of that friend group decides they want to tie the knot and decide to make all their close friends groomsmen. That—that’s the bad part.

Kyungsoo knows that he’s a groomsman for Baekhyun. Kyungsoo also knows that Chanyeol is Baekhyun’s best man. Kyungsoo could’ve probably said no—but saying no means that he isn’t over Chanyeol and that isn’t… that’s not right.

“Yeah, a lift would be great. Thanks.”

*~*

“Don’t freak out,” is the first thing Baekhyun says to him.

Clasping his seatbelt around his waist, Kyungsoo sighs. Will Baekhyun ever realise that saying ‘don’t freak out’ kind of has the opposite effect to what he’s hoping? Kyungsoo’s blood pressure is already starting to rise. Is alcohol acceptable at nine in the morning? “I’m freaking out.”

“Chanyeol has a… boyfriend. And he’s bringing him to the wedding.”

Well… fuck. Time to bring out the mezcal.

“Is he—did he—” he takes a deep breath, starting his sentence again. This time, slower. “Is it recent?” He forces himself to stay nonchalant, eyes locked on the dashboard, glued to the holographic HUD that’s currently indicating the car’s speed.

He can feel Baekhyun’s gaze on him, the half worried glances being sent his way. Kyungsoo ignores it. He ignores the uncomfortable pit growing in his stomach, turning his fingers numb.

“It’s…” Baekhyun’s hesitating and Kyungsoo isn’t sure why. “It’s pretty recent. But—never mind.”

“But what?” He asks, facing his friend. Baekhyun looks uncomfortable too, like he wishes he wasn’t the person that was forced to tell Kyungsoo this. Regardless of how Kyungsoo feels, he’s glad that Baekhyun’s telling him now. He can’t imagine what he would’ve felt if he found out at the wedding _because_ Chanyeol brought his new boyfriend.

“His new boyfriend…” Baekhyun pauses here, cocking his head to the side and letting out another wearying sigh. “It’s… Kyungsoo… it’s _Sehun_.”

Oh Sehun.

26 year old, Seoul-born, Oh Sehun.

Chanyeol’s other best friend of fifteen years, 26 year old, Seoul- born, Oh Sehun.

“When?” Kyungsoo asks, staring at the weathered dashboard in front of him. They stop at a light. An old lady uses the crossing, walking stick shivering under her firm grip.

“Three months ago,” Baekhyun eventually responds with a sigh. He runs his left hand through his hair. “It was pretty shocking, Jongdae and I never expected it.”

Kyungsoo remembers the first time he met Sehun. Remembers walking through Chanyeol’s mother’s restaurant, fingers wrapped around his new boyfriend’s bicep. Sehun had already been sitting by the table they had reserved, face impassive. It was only when he noticed both Chanyeol and Kyungsoo nearby that he brightened up, smiling wide at his best friend.

“Kyungsoo?” He had said, standing tall—almost as tall as Chanyeol himself. He was slim too, body long and lithe like a model. “I’m Sehun,” he bowed slightly before reaching a hand out to shake at Kyungsoo’s hand.

He had a firm grip.

Kyungsoo didn’t get along as well with Sehun as he did with Chanyeol’s other best friend, Baekhyun, but they were still pretty close. They had hung out without Chanyeol a few times too. Kyungsoo most prominently remembers grabbing milk tea in the city when Sehun had a job interview near Kyungsoo’s workplace. They had sat there laughing about the latest season of whatever comedy show they were both into at the time.

Kyungsoo never realised Sehun had feelings for Chanyeol.

“It doesn’t matter though, yeah?” Baekhyun says, head whipping from the road to Kyungsoo. “We’ll find you a date. Jongdae has a friend who’s really hot and is a docto—”

“Nah,” he responds, staring out the window. “It’s fine.”

And it is fine. Kyungsoo is fine. There isn’t any reason why Kyungsoo shouldn’t be fine. It’s been two years since they broke up and Chanyeol is able to date whoever he wants to.

They arrive at the fitting soon after. Kyungsoo can see Jongdae waiting by the entrance, tapping on his phone.

“Hey,” he says when Kyungsoo and Baekhyun walk towards him. “Can’t believe we’re here to buy suits for your wedding,” Jongdae grabs Baekhyun and hits him in the middle of his chest. “I can’t believe out of everyone, _you’re_ the one getting married first. Like who in their right mind would’ve expected that Byun Baekhyun would be the first of us to settle down.”

Baekhyun laughs a bit evilly at this, and shrugs. “Taeyeon wants children soon but her parents told her to get married first. It made sense.”

“Children?” Kyungsoo lets out a soft laugh. “Wow.”

“Hey, who gets to be the godfather? Obviously me, right?” Jongdae pokes Baekhyun in the arm. “I’d be the best godfather. I know Chanyeol baggsed it like five years ago, but—”

“Taeyeon already chose Kibum,” Baekhyun laughs, loud and hearty. “Sorry guys. Also, let me get her pregnant first.”

“Uh… poor wording, please rethink.” Kyungsoo responds, face scrunching.

“Yeah! Excuse me, I don’t want to think about you—ugh!” Jongdae hits Baekhyun in the arm again. If anything, it only makes the husband-to-be’s laughter increase in volume.

They enter the tailor soon after, ready to start the suit fitting. And yet, during it, Kyungsoo can’t stop thinking about what Baekhyun had said earlier. Children. Marriage, and children.

It’s a lie to say that Kyungsoo has never thought about children before. There was a period in time where Kyungsoo had thought about it almost every day. A fantasy for the future. Waking up in the morning, eyes still closed shut with sleep, hearing his son or daughter enter the room and jump on his bed. His husband would grab them, cuddle their kid against the sheets, the sounds of child laughter roaring through the room. Kyungsoo would be happy—so, so happy.

Over time, those fantasies have changed. He tries not to think of marriage anymore, of a little boy or girl running around the house. It’s hard to think of children when all he can think of is Chanyeol as a loving husband.

Kyungsoo buys the suit. And then he catches the bus home.

*~*

Most days, Kyungsoo doesn’t think of Chanyeol.

His routine has changed. He’s tried to make new friends, people who he didn’t meet through the tall man. That’s how he finds Junmyeon and Minseok. They’re from work—a little older than him, but together they match well. They aren’t like Baekhyun and Jongdae who are loud and noisy at all times. Junmyeon and Minseok are softer, slower, and more like Kyungsoo. Meeting with them is a nice change of pace.

What Kyungsoo especially likes is that they’ve never met Chanyeol before. They only have knowledge of the Kyungsoo he became _after_ Chanyeol left. There’s no references to old memories of Christmas, where the only thing Kyungsoo can remember is Chanyeol snuggling up against his collarbones. There are no videos of rock-climbing and abseiling—Chanyeol looked so fucking _dorky_ with the helmet strapped on. There are no old phone recordings of songs they once sang together, voices melding like sweet honey—Kyungsoo still remembers the way Chanyeol’s studio had always blinded him with his bright red Nord Stage.

Instead, when Minseok comes up to Kyungsoo, telling him about a friend he knows that Kyungsoo may be interested in, it’s not because he’s trying to help Kyungsoo get over Chanyeol (like Kyungsoo knows Baekhyun and Jongdae are trying to do). It’s because he genuinely believes that Kyungsoo may be interested in him.

So when Minseok comes up to him, telling him about a friend from China who moved to Seoul a few years ago, Kyungsoo decides that maybe it is time to open up his heart again.

“He’s sweet,” Minseok says over a bowl of jjajangmyeon. “He may seem a bit cold when you first meet him, but he’s really sweet.”

“I don’t know, hyung,” Kyungsoo says, placing his chopsticks back on his plate. “I’m not sure if I have time for a relationship right now.”

The problem with dating is the amount of effort one needs to put into it. Especially in the beginning. Kyungsoo has always been bad at the wooing stage. He still remembers his first boyfriend, freshly out of high school and just on the cusp of enlistment. Seungjae was only a few months younger than him, as sweet as a baby chick, and with a pretty face to boot. They went on a few dates—to the park, to the cinema, and that was it. Seungjae had broken up with him only a month after that, saying that he didn’t feel appreciated enough with Kyungsoo.

Which was fine.

Maybe.

He was related to an idol, so Kyungsoo was slightly bummed out he never got tickets to anything.

Later, when Chanyeol eventually asked him out, the elder man had taken it upon himself to woo Kyungsoo to hell and beyond. From flowers, to concerts, to e-sports tournament games (that one, Kyungsoo wasn’t so sure about). It had been easy then, already eager to accept Chanyeol’s love.

The thought of starting anew, having to pull out the moves and learn everything about a stranger makes him pause. Can he really be bothered?

“Also he likes that Chinese show you have been watching.”

“Story of Yanxi Palace?” Kyungsoo asks, in surprise. Though, who doesn’t love period dramas? And concubines? And backstabbing?

“Yeah. You interested?”

Well…

“Okay.”

*~*

The first thing Kyungsoo thinks when he meets with Minseok’s friend is…

Tall.

Very tall.

Maybe even taller than Chanyeol.

“Hey,” Kris says, mouth wide in a smile. He’s very handsome in a sophisticated model-like way. “You must be Kyungsoo.”

“Nice to meet you.” He says in return, giving Kris a smile.

This isn’t Kyungsoo’s first date since Chanyeol. A few months after the break up, he had gone on a spree of dates to convince himself that he was fine. And while those dates were all okay, they had never really gone anywhere. Kyungsoo only wonders if this Kris character is going to spark a change.

They go for afternoon tea at the best chocolate cake café he knows in town. Kyungsoo orders cold milk tea, and of course, chocolate cake, and Kris lets him pay for both of them. It’s weirdly nice, not having to argue for once.

“You’re really handsome,” Kris says at him, and Kyungsoo opens his mouth to respond before he closes it quickly, slightly in shock. He drops his head, bashful.

“Coming from you,” he manages to say in return, without totally stuffing up. “Have you known Minseok for long?”

Kris talks about how he had met Minseok a few years ago when he arrived in Korea, feeling very grateful that he had a local to show him around.

The conversation turns quiet then, having run out small talk starters. Kyungsoo stares at the milk tea in his hand, watching the yellow chunks of pudding rise towards the surface.

“Sorry,” he apologises with a sigh. “I’m… not so good with dates.”

“Don’t apologise,” Kris says immediately, and Kyungsoo raises his head. There’s a shy smile on the tall man’s face. “I’m not so good with them either. Maybe we can… navigate around them somehow regardless? I’d like to get to know you.”

A warmth pulses in Kyungsoo’s chest.

“Okay,” Kyungsoo says, placing the tea on the table and moving forward towards Kris. “Okay,” he repeats. “What do you think about the Story of Yanxi Palace?”

*~*

The first fight he had with Chanyeol was about what gift they should bring to Sehun’s housewarming.

The last fight he had with Chanyeol was about whether Kyungsoo was willing to go on a trip overseas with him.

Kyungsoo had said no. He was busy with work, focused on gaining the promotion his boss had been hinting about. An overseas trip was only going to slow him down.

When Chanyeol said that he already booked tickets for both of them, Kyungsoo had scrunched his forehead, immediately berating his boyfriend for his over hasty decision.

“Why did you waste money without even asking me? You should’ve known that I didn’t want to go.”

A small part of him knew that this was a genuinely nice gesture, that his boyfriend booked a secret trip for him. But, Chanyeol should’ve known that he was busy. They didn’t have money like this to simply _waste_.

He had said no without even thinking about why Chanyeol would want to go, or even _where_. He had brushed it off without even stopping to ask whether Chanyeol would want to go later in the year, at a less busy time. Kyungsoo had been talking about this promotion for _months_. They weren’t in university anymore, and currently, Kyungsoo was the only one between the two of them earning money. He needed to earn more if Chanyeol wanted to follow his dream and become a musician.

When Chanyeol had turned silent, Kyungsoo should’ve known that something was wrong. Chanyeol was never quiet, never, _ever_ silent. He always had a quick word to throw in, even when he was feeling wronged and snarky. There was hardly ever silence in their home, music playing through their fancy speakers, making the small area feel cosy and lived in.

For once, Chanyeol had stopped. And walked out.

This is what finally clued Kyungsoo into realising that something was majorly wrong.

It was only later, when Chanyeol arrived home in the middle of the night, shivering in a pair of sweats and a muscle tee, that his boyfriend said:

“My estranged father who lives in England has stage four cancer. I booked tickets last night for both of us. I just cancelled yours.”

And that’s when Kyungsoo knew he had fucked up. Perhaps, for the last time.

*~*

Baekhyun has a rehearsal dinner three days before the wedding.

The church isn’t set up yet, bare from flowers Kyungsoo knows is going to line the pews and alcoves. It’s barely lit, only to be used for a mere hour or so. Kyungsoo can see Baekhyun standing by the altar, talking to the resident priest. Taeyeon is standing next to him, pointing towards the statue of Jesus hanging on the wall.

He walks towards Jongdae who is sitting in a pew, watching the couple converse. Today, only the people involved in the wedding are here. He can see Taeyeon’s bridesmaids on the other side, sitting next to each other. Kyungsoo’s talked to them once, maybe twice before, having met them at Baekhyun’s engagement.

“Hey,” Kyungsoo smiles at Jongdae. Baekhyun is animatedly gesturing towards the priest, laughing loudly as he does so. There’s a slightly embarrassed look on Taeyeon’s face and Kyungsoo’s heart warms in fondness.

“I can’t believe he’s getting married in three days,” Jongdae says, staring at their friend in front of them.

“I don’t know how Taeyeon puts up with him,” Kyungsoo responds, though fondly.

“Never mind Taeyeon,” a new, but familiar voice sounds from behind. Kyungsoo sighs softly. “How have we put up with him?”

“Chanyeol!” Jongdae exclaims, sounding friendly. He scoots around to face the tall man. Kyungsoo follows, albeit slower, eyes gradually taking in the sight of his ex-boyfriend.

“Hey Dae, how have you been?” Chanyeol asks, gently shrugging his backpack off. He’s dressed in semi-casual clothing, long-sleeved plaid shirt tapered at his elbow. He probably just came from work. Baekhyun told him that Chanyeol had recently found a job in the music business.

“Yeah, you know. Same old, same old,” Jongdae says, shrugging. “I haven’t seen you in ages though. I have to get my updates through _Baekhyun_.”

Chanyeol laughs. Kyungsoo watches as his head crooks backwards, his face scrunching slightly. When he calms down, he turns his attention away from Jongdae and towards Kyungsoo. It may be just a trick of the light, but Kyungsoo swears he sees _something_ in the man’s eyes.

“How are you, Soo?” _Soo still, huh?_

“I’m good.” He responds. _So, you have a boyfriend now?_

“That’s good to hear. How’s your mom?”

“She’s getting by. Seungsoo bought her a noodle maker last month, she’s been obsessed with it.” _Sehun? When did that happen_?

“Ugh. Your mom’s naengmyeon has always been to die for.” He turns towards Jongdae. “Have you tried that shit? Incredible. Michelin star.”

“No, I haven’t,” Jongdae says just as Baekhyun calls them up to start the practice.

They are standing in their specified order, slightly tilted to face the bridal couple. For the groom’s side, Baekhyun stands, already looking like the happiest man alive. After him, it’s Chanyeol, Jongdae, then Kyungsoo. It’s a quick rehearsal, but Kyungsoo can’t stop staring at the tall man who stands only a metre in front of him.

He wouldn’t usually be so weird and obsessive. They’ve met since the break-up and each time has been oddly… dull. Normal.

But now, Kyungsoo can’t stop thinking about Chanyeol and Sehun. How did the two get together? Has there always been something between them? Even while Kyungsoo and Chanyeol had been together? He can’t remember if Chanyeol had ever mentioned having a crush on the younger man.

Not like it’s any of his business—but…

It’s not just anyone. It’s _Sehun_.

“You’re all welcome to join us for dinner,” Taeyeon says with an arm around Baekhyun. “Would love to thank each and every one of you for being apart of our big day.”

Kyungsoo is typing the address of the restaurant into Naver when he hears Chanyeol from behind.

“Hey Baek, sorry I won’t be able to join for dinner.”

“What?!” Baekhyun exclaims. “My best man not joining us? That’s it. Dinner cancelled.”

Kyungsoo sighs in relief. Knowing him, he would’ve probably just stared at Chanyeol all evening.

“I’m sorry! It’s just that Sehun said he was going to be making something special for dinner and I didn’t realise the rehearsal dinner _actually_ included dinner.”

Baekhyun lets out a loud sigh. “You are truly an idiot.”

“Hey!”

“Whatever, go eat your man’s food, I guess. Dunno if it’ll be as good as ours but _whatever_.”

“Sorry Baek, love you.”

“Yeah, yeah,” Baekhyun grumbles. “Love you too.”

Sehun’s cooking dinner. Kyungsoo’s had Sehun’s cooking before. He distinctly remembers fresh mandu that Chanyeol had almost cried over. “It’s almost exactly like my mom’s!” Chanyeol had exclaimed, eagerly placing another two in his mouth.

Kyungsoo wonders if he’s making mandu again.

“Well,” Baekhyun says, walking around to both Jongdae and Kyungsoo. “Now we have a free spot.” He reaches an arm out to nudge Kyungsoo in the shoulder. “Soo, why don’t you invite your new BF.”

“He’s not my BF,” Kyungsoo replies automatically. “We are just…” he shrugs, “two guys. Going on a few dates. That’s all.”

“You’re bringing him to the wedding, right?”

Actually… Kyungsoo hadn’t planned for it.

“Uh…”

“Invite him, Soo,” Jongdae is the one nudging him this time. “We wanna meet him. Even if it’s nothing serious.”

Hesitating, Kyungsoo frowns. “Are you sure? We don’t even text _that_ often.”

“Yes, of course! I’m sure we can find a table to put him on for the reception.” Baekhyun turns towards his future wife. “Hey honey, mind if Kyungsoo’s not-so-kinda-boyfriend comes?”

Taeyeon’s eyes light up. “Kyungsoo! You have a boyfriend?”

Hiding his groan under a shaky smile directed at Taeyeon, Kyungsoo mutters. “I’ll invite him.”

*~*

Kris is a little awkward among new people.

Not like Kyungsoo is any better, but it’s _weird_. He’s so used to being the most awkward person in the room that having someone outclass him in this area almost makes him upset.

They’re currently sitting at a big rectangular table. Half of the people sitting there are Taeyeon’s friends and family, while the other half consist of Baekhyun’s. Kris is currently talking to Jongdae. He seems a bit nervous, more nervous than how he normally acts around Kyungsoo. It’s strange. Kyungsoo is so used to bright, extroverted people that being around Kris like this is… different.

“So, what do you think of our Kyungsoo?” He hears Jongdae speak, and automatically Kyungsoo turns his head to listen in on the conversation.

Kris is sitting next to him, all big but lithe, and he laughs. Kyungsoo thinks he sees a hint of red covering his cheeks.

“He’s… really something.”

“Thanks?” Kyungsoo responds, eyebrows furrowing. His lips turn upwards, though. “You are too.”

If Chanyeol was here, he’d be complimenting everything about Kyungsoo. Or at least, that’s what he used to do. Kyungsoo remembers Baekhyun and Jongdae fake gagging in disgust whenever Chanyeol would wax poetic. Kyungsoo would often stay silent but happy, large smile painting his face. It was nice.

“How long have you guys been talking for?”

“A month?” Kris responds, nodding his head. He sends a smile at Kyungsoo. “We were introduced through my friend—Kyungsoo’s work colleague.”

“Yeah, he told us. We’ve never met those guys before. Kyungsoo has never let us,” Jongdae pouts slightly. He then sits up a bit straighter, and leans forward towards Kris. “I’m really happy for you guys though. Soo hasn’t… he hasn’t been himself for awhile.”

“You know I can hear you, Dae.”

“I know. I’m just really happy for you, okay? Come here!”

Kyungsoo doesn’t move. Instead, Jongdae is forced to shuffle over to him, grabbing him by the shoulder and squishing him into a hug.

“We love you, you know that right? We just want the best for you.” Jongdae’s voice is soft and sweet.

Kyungsoo still isn’t sure if Kris is the ‘best’ for him. And Jongdae is probably being dramatic. But—if his heart happens to melt a little, he doesn’t tell anyone. “Yeah, I know.”

*~*

The day of Baekhyun’s wedding happens to go by in a mad rush.

The morning is hectic. Kyungsoo arrives early. Early enough to make sure that Baekhyun hasn’t yet stressed himself out into a young and fateless demise. Chanyeol and then Jongdae arrive soon after. They hardly get the chance to speak though, forced to change into their fitted suits and spritz their hair up into something somewhat okay looking.

Baekhyun’s parents and elder brother is at his house, along with a few members of his extended family. There’s tears and joy, and Baekhyun looks so happy, like the cat that ate the canary. He’s so handsome too, bronze hair professionally coiffed upwards.

It doesn’t take long for them to arrive at the church. Chanyeol drives them. It’s quiet in the car, only the three groomsmen. Baekhyun had decided to go with his parents and brother, wanting to be only with them for, probably, the last time. Kyungsoo stares outside the window, having decided to sit in the backseat, watching as the world outside him flies by. There’s soft crooning coming from the radio, matched by the tapping of Jongdae’s fingers against the dashboard.

“I brought a handkerchief in case I start crying.”

“You?” Jongdae says with a laugh. “Why are _you_ going to be crying?”

“He’s my best friend,” Chanyeol says with a shrug. “I can’t believe he’s getting married. He’s _leaving_ me.”

“Baek’s definitely gonna cry. On the altar. I know it. Before Taeyeon even starts to walk down the aisle there’s gonna be tears.”

“I think he was crying at the rehearsal dinner,” Kyungsoo smiles, thinking back. He was caught up in between Jongdae and Kris at the time, but he distinctly remembers hearing a sneaky sniffle coming from the soon-to-be groom.

It’s beautiful when they enter the church, set up gorgeously with a multitude of flowers. Baekhyun’s there already, standing by the front with his elder brother.

The pews start to fill up from then on. Kyungsoo is standing at the end of the groomsmen row, watching the guests pile in. He sees Kris enter, a head taller than the majority of guests. The tall man gives him a bright smile. Kyungsoo turns, averting his gaze, slightly embarrassed. When he raises his head, instead of facing Kris, Kyungsoo catches Chanyeol’s eye.

He instantly looks away, heart beating slightly strangely in his chest.

When the pews fill up entirely, Kyungsoo stares at the entrance, at the spot where he knows Taeyeon is going to be. He still remembers having wedding talks with Chanyeol—intense conversation and planning on just how their wedding was going to be conducted. They were both going to walk down the aisle, best men trailing in front of them. Chanyeol wanted to wear a dark blue tuxedo. Kyungsoo hadn’t decided on a colour yet.

Canon in D starts to play and Kyungsoo’s heart feels heavy and unsure. He can see Sehun sitting near the front, eyes seemingly focused on his boyfriend. He looks so handsome, Kyungsoo forces himself to look away.

Turning back towards the altar, and towards Baekhyun, Kyungsoo can’t help but stare at the large figure in front of him. Despite the years that have passed, it feels so familiar to look at Chanyeol, to stare at him. They hardly went to formal functions so seeing Chanyeol in a suit is a sight to admire. For the whole morning, Kyungsoo had been focusing his attention more on Jongdae. But now that he looks at Chanyeol, he can’t stop. Even from behind, he’s stunning—tall, and his suit fits his frame so well. He must be working out. Maybe he’s joining Sehun at the gym.

He’s not wearing a blue tuxedo though. Baekhyun had chosen a dull grey suit for his groomsmen. Kyungsoo had once been contemplating a grey coloured suit himself, he thought the colour might have matched a blue tuxedo.

No.

He needs to stop thinking about Chanyeol.

It’s hard though. It’s really hard when Chanyeol is standing in front of him—especially at a wedding like this. It’s so incredibly easy to swap out Baekhyun and Taeyeon and think about what things could have been.

At the same time, Kyungsoo _needs_ to stop thinking about this. Unfiltered cogitation about Chanyeol is dangerous. Didn’t he say that he was over his ex-boyfriend?

He is.

He’s over Chanyeol.

But then, he glances towards the guests—and when Kyungsoo catches sight of Sehun sitting prettily among the rest of Baekhyun’s friends and family, Kyungsoo doesn’t feel any happiness.

He’s only brought out of his daze when the priest motions for Baekhyun and Taeyeon to kiss, and even then Kyungsoo feels strange.

There’s laughter and clapping, and Kyungsoo follows, smiling towards the newly wedded couple. He feels bad that he managed to zone out during the ceremony, thinking only of his own problems. When he glances at Chanyeol, there’s no similar look of uneasiness on the tall man’s face. Instead, there’s happiness. Genuine satisfaction for the other.

God. Kyungsoo’s such a shit friend.

They exit with the bridesmaids—walking down the aisle, just after Baekhyun and Taeyeon. Chanyeol locks arms with Tiffany while Jongdae and Kyungsoo walk with Sunny and Yoona respectively.

“Anyone else feel like that was the longest ceremony in the history of ceremonies?” Jongdae says, smiling wide and watching the newly wedded couple in front of him. Baekhyun and Taeyeon are currently saying thank you to a multitude of guests. “It was nice though. I don’t think I’ve ever seen him more happy in his life.”

“Maybe except for when Chanyeol agreed to go on that one giant drop thing at Lotte World,” Kyungsoo replies.

“I’m glad he was happy because I nearly died on that shit,” Chanyeol shakes his head. “My entire life was in the palm of his delicate, delicate hands. Reckless.”

A new voice from behind, drags his attention away.

“Hello handsome groomsman.”

Kris is standing there, silly little smile on his face. It’s cute. Incredibly cute, even. He looks great.

But…

“Hey,” Kyungsoo responds, slightly subdued.

Kyungsoo feels like a fraud.

The entire wedding, instead of focusing on Baekhyun, or even, _hell_ , on _Kris_ , he was focused on Chanyeol. His ex-boyfriend, and the man standing only a foot away from him. Kris doesn’t know about Chanyeol. Not yet. And it’s weird. If anything, Kyungsoo’s attention should’ve been on this man next to him who is simple and sweet and who calls him cute things like “handsome groomsman”.

“Who’s this?”

Chanyeol’s voice.

Kyungsoo meets Jongdae’s eyes. He can tell that they’re both trying to convey a message to each other. What kind of message, Kyungsoo isn’t sure—but something is happening in the two seconds of eye contact they have.

Turning towards Chanyeol, Kyungsoo grabs Kris by the upper arm. Intimate.

“This is Kris.”

“Hey man,” Kris says, wide grin on his face. “Nice to meet you. Missed you at the dinner the other night.”

“Oh?” Chanyeol says, looking at Jongdae this time. “He came for the rehearsal dinner that was really a dinner?”

“Yeah.”

Chanyeol smiles at him then, shaking Kris’ hand. And then he nods his head once, gestures in a different direction, and walks off.

Kris is puzzled. “He didn’t introduce himself, did he?”

“That’s Chanyeol. Our other best friend.” Jongdae answers.

“Other best friend?” Kris says, looking at Kyungsoo. “I haven’t heard you speak about him before.”

“Ah,” and Kyungsoo stalls, licking his lips. “We, uh, had a falling out. Big one.”

“Oh.” Kris, the saint, doesn’t probe any further—accepting Kyungsoo’s excuse.

Now that Chanyeol is gone, Kyungsoo feels relieved but also weirdly disappointed. Despite how little time they spent together, it felt nice to be around Chanyeol. They haven’t hung out in such a long time, just listening to the older man’s deep voice is nice.

Even though Kris is standing right next to him, there’s a small part inside of Kyungsoo that wishes Chanyeol didn’t leave.

*~*

The cameraman gathers them all for photos.

It’s just the couple first, then Kyungsoo is dragged in for a few shots with all the bridesmaids and groomsmen. Baekhyun’s family is up next, and then Taeyeon’s.

He’s standing behind the cameraman, watching as the wedding planner makes quick work of getting people in and out, hastening the lengthy process.

“Kris seems nice.”

Kyungsoo turns to Chanyeol.

“Sehun seems to be doing well.”

“Is it recent?”

“Heard you’ve been with him for four months,” Kyungsoo flicks his eyes back towards the photographed couple. “Baek told me.”

Chanyeol seems to pause. “Yeah,” he eventually says, with a sigh. “Four months.”

“I never realised he had feelings for you,” Kyungsoo muses. He sounds casual. Normal. But inwardly— _inwardly_ , Kyungsoo feels like his heart is stuck in his throat. “I thought he was just your best friend.”

“Do we need to talk about this?” Chanyeol sounds a bit frustrated. This is the Chanyeol that Kyungsoo remembers towards the end of their relationship. “Do you even care?”

“Do I even—Chanyeol, we were together for _six_ years. Of course I care!” Kyungsoo shakes his head, eyebrows pulling together into a frown. “I want to know about my ex-boyfriend and how he got together with his best friend. Did he take you to that bowling alley we three always used to go to, on your first date? I think I remember him telling me that he wanted to take a date there.”

“Why do you sound so defensive?” Chanyeol’s face is scrunched now, posture sensitive. “He can take me wherever the fuck he wants to.”

“So he did take you there. Huh. Nice. Maybe when he told me he wanted to take a date there, he always meant you, huh? Did he have his sights set on you even when you were with someone else?”

“You’re being cruel, Kyungsoo.” Chanyeol’s voice has dropped, borderline no emotion.

This makes Kyungsoo pause. And he stops. He hasn’t been around Chanyeol in such a long time. Not alone, at least. The last time Kyungsoo remembers them being alone together is when they broke up. Despite all the good times they had together, it’s so easy to fall back into callous conversation.

“I’m sorry,” he apologises, all the fight leaving him immediately. He drops his head, letting out a sigh.

“No,” and suddenly, there’s a hand on Kyungsoo’s shoulder. Big. Warm. “I’m sorry too. I came here to talk shit about that Kris guy as well.”

The words spark something in Kyungsoo’s chest, and he reaches a hand up. He grabs Chanyeol’s fingers that lay on his shoulder, turning around to face the taller man. It’s so wonderful to stare into Chanyeol’s face. And he’s just, so, _so_ beautiful. He’s always been. He looks slightly older, maybe a line or two around his forehead that Kyungsoo doesn’t remember seeing in the past.

“Why aren’t we together? Why don’t we get back together?” Kyungsoo speaks, without fear.

A range of emotions seem to cross Chanyeol’s face. From shock, to surprise, to happiness, to what seems like sadness. “Soo…”

“Chanyeol,” Kyungsoo shakes his head, gripping onto the fingers around his shoulders. “It’s always been you. Nobody else. Nobody else but you.”

Chanyeol’s face breaks a little, but he leaves his hand by Kyungsoo’s upper-chest/shoulder. “Don’t you remember why we broke up?”

“I fucked up. I was too work-oriented. I know, but—”

“Yeah. You didn’t care about me Soo. Not towards the end. It was always your work and nothing else.”

“But it was for you!” Kyungsoo interrupts. “I worked hard for you, so you would be comfortable. So that you could follow your dreams.”

Chanyeol removes his hand, face scrunching up. “I didn’t ask for that. I asked for a boyfriend, I asked for a lover! We were fine. Our finances were _fine_. I didn’t need money. I just needed my _boyfriend_.”

“Yeol, I did it for you. Everything was for you.”

“Don’t say it was for me!” Chanyeol spits out, venom on his tongue. “You’re not innocent. We fought, Soo. Don’t say that it was all for me. Don’t _lie_.”

Annoyance runs through him. “Don’t act like you’re innocent either. All you did was sit on your lazy ass. How many times did I tell you to get up and get a job. Anything would’ve been fine! Anything! A part time job, and I would’ve been happy.”

“Working at the grocery store wasn’t my passion—”

“At least it would’ve been something!”

“You didn’t have to yell at me every fucking day about it! I was applying for jobs and all I needed was a boyfriend who supported me. Not make me feel like I was fucking worthless because he made all the money in the relationship, while I just lounged around like a lazy freeloader.”

“I—” Kyungsoo frowns, slowing. “I—you, did you really think like that?”

Chanyeol sighs. “Of course Soo. You were amazing. You worked so hard to get where you were, and—despite being together for so long, the fact that you managed to get so far straight out of university while I achieved nothing, made me feel… I don’t know. I just wanted more support. And love, maybe. But you were never there. And when you were, we were just fighting all the time. Everything was coming to a head. All at once. I just… couldn’t take it anymore.”

Running his fingers through his hair, Kyungsoo breathes. It’s an onslaught of new information. Chanyeol hadn’t told him this when they broke up. Kyungsoo thought they broke up because they began to fight a lot. He never thought about why they fought, and how the fights usually started because Kyungsoo brought up Chanyeol’s jobless status.

Now that he knows… he can fix it. It’s fixable.

“So—so why don’t we try again?” He says, turning back to Chanyeol, reaching a hand out towards the tall man. “I can change. I promise. Yeol, I _promise_.”

But Chanyeol rebuffs his advances.

“No, Soo, we can’t,” and he looks behind them. He looks towards something, and he sees something— _someone_. “It’s… too late.”

Kyungsoo doesn’t want to turn around and see Sehun. He doesn’t want to turn around and see the man who has captured the love of his life’s heart.

And so, without a word in response, Kyungsoo bites his lips to control the emotions bubbling like a stove inside of him, and walks off.

*~*

In the limo to the reception, Kyungsoo downs glasses upon glasses of champagne.

He doesn’t look at Chanyeol.

Baekhyun is happily getting drunk, waving his head around and clasping an arm around Taeyeon’s waist. It’s nicely lit inside the limousine, fancy blue lighting making the enclosed space look like a mini club. Kyungsoo can see Chanyeol in his peripheral vision, but after the conversation they just had, just the thought of talking to the tall man makes Kyungsoo want to throw up. He wasn’t even drunk, and yet he let his true feelings out so easily.

And now Chanyeol knows it too. Knows how pathetic Kyungsoo is for pining after all these years separated. It’s with this thought in mind that he accepts another flute of champagne, the bubbly liquid running down his tongue and into his empty stomach. It’s a mistake, a big fucking mistake—and Kyungsoo knows it. The problem is that he just can’t stop, the atmosphere in this club-esque limo liberating him.

They’re nearly at the reception hotel when Kyungsoo starts to feel a little tipsy. His vision feels brighter but somehow also worse at the same time, and there’s an urge inside of him to chat happily to Jongdae sitting next to him.

“Hey, you doing okay Soo?”

“I’m fine,” he responds, taking another sip. He lets his head bob gently to the EDM playing throughout the car. He gestures at Jongdae’s drink. “Are you gonna drink that?”

“Hey man, going a little fast today, aren’t you? It’s Baekhyun’s wedding, slow it down a little?” Jongdae suggests gently, tugging the flute out of Kyungsoo’s hand. Instead of letting Jongdae take it, he tightens his grip on the glass.

“I’m fine,” he stresses, shaking his head. He can feel the alcohol working its magic, his stomach already starting to feel warm.

When they arrive at the venue, the world is starting to look a little like he’s stuck in a fish bowl. Everything is more rounded at the edges, and Kyungsoo likes it. He feels happier, a lot happier than he did an hour ago. With flutes upon flutes of champagne downed, he is a lot more confident. All he has to do is throw Chanyeol out of his mind and find someone else.

Kris.

He should find Kris.

*~*

Needless to say, Kyungsoo doesn’t find Kris.

Or at least, he does, but then he stops by the open bar and grabs another drink. Tequila, this time. Just tequila, lemon and salt—a classic.

He knows he’s starting to be a bit irresponsible, but he feels like he’s already passed the point of no return. He can’t go back now. Just the thought of sobering up and sitting close to Chanyeol makes him want to throw up.

Kyungsoo only starts to feel a little bad when Baekhyun catches up, grabbing him by the shoulder.

“Hey, Soo—you okay? I noticed you’ve been—”

“Baekhyun, congratulations,” he says, trying to act as sober as possible, focusing directly on Baekhyun’s face. The words feel a bit thick in his mouth though, so he’s not sure if he’s even fooling the other. “I’m so happy for you.”

Baekhyun claps his back. “Thanks man.”

“You deserve it,” he slurs a little. “Can’t think of a better couple than you and Tae-noona.”

Instead of saying thanks again, Baekhyun looks a little concerned. “Let me get you some water? Sure you’re feeling okay?”

“I’m great,” Kyungsoo responds, looking out towards the dance floor. It’s not packed yet, not until after the best man’s speech. But he’s not too sure if he’s willing to sit through a speech made by Chanyeol, even if he feels like the world’s worst groomsman. He knows just how amazing Chanyeol would be: enigmatic and beautiful as he stands up in front of everyone—talking, like it’s the easiest thing to do.

“Okay…” Baekhyun says. “I’ll get Kris.”

It’s only a few moments later before Kris is standing there in front of him. Which is a shock because Kyungsoo is looking around for the second open bar that he _knows_ is just around this corner. Instead, all he sees is Kris.

“Hey, haven’t seen you all night.”

“Yeah…” he says, a little belatedly in response. He doesn’t know why, but there’s a sudden urge inside of him to get away from Kris. He thinks it’s guilt, and it takes only a few seconds of contemplation to realise that, yes, it is guilt. Not only did he invite the other for this wedding that Kris otherwise has no connection to, but he has ditched the other for most of the night _and_ professed his love for his ex-boyfriend. He’s really doing great today.

“We should probably go down to sit soon. You can sit next to me on my table. I heard the best man’s speech is soon.”

“Oh no,” Kyungsoo shakes his head, and starts to walk off in another direction.

“Whoa, hey!”

Before he’s able to zoom off, Kris’ long arm grabs him.

“Where are you going?”

“I don’t feel so well,” Kyungsoo says, stomach feeling queasy just at the thought of this best man speech.

“I’ll take you to the bathroom.”

Kris is a darling, Kyungsoo thinks, a little airily.

He’s wonderful, he really is. And that is all Kyungsoo is thinking about when he leans over the toilet bowl and heaves. Nothing comes out, and that’s only because he’s not drunk nauseous yet. This is just the nerves and the other feelings that have arisen because he was thinking of Chanyeol.

There’s a small knock on his stall door.

“Doing okay?” Kris’ voice is soft.

“Yeah,” he manages to say. God, Kris really deserves a lot more than this. He heaves again, feeling his stomach lurch. The bowl in front of him remains empty though, tinted blue from toilet cleaner or something of the like.

When he exits, Kris is standing there with a whole lot of towelettes. Kyungsoo smiles a little, the world still feeling a little blurry and smaller than normal.

“Thanks.”

“Drank a little much too fast, huh?” Kris says when they’re walking back towards the main hall. It’s quieter outside, towards this bathroom area, only a few guests are walking around.

“I’ve never been a groomsman before,” Kyungsoo says. “Unlimited champagne in a fancy limo is pretty nice.”

“The open bar tab is pretty nice too,” Kris responds, “I’d offer you a drink but maybe we should just get some water.”

Chuckling a little, Kyungsoo smiles. “Okay, sounds good.”

They turn towards the main venue area, and Kris pushes the door open. It’s a lot darker inside compared to the entry hall, most of the lighting dimmed for ambience. It takes Kyungsoo a few seconds to adjust, and it’s only then does he recognise the voice speaking.

“—I’ve known you for years now, and it still surprises me that you’re the first to get married out of all of us. You’re still that kid I remember from high school who read into every conspiracy theory on the net and bought large litre jugs of water just in case a zombie apocalypse broke out.”

Turning his head away from Chanyeol, Kyungsoo speaks to Kris. “Water?”

“Yeah.”

They make their way towards the bar area, and Kyungsoo tries to ignore Chanyeol’s speech. His mood is worsening, and he can’t stop thinking about what he said earlier. He wasn’t even drunk, why did he say that? Why did he think that two years after their relationship ended, Chanyeol would still feel like that?

Against better judgement, Kyungsoo turns towards the podium, towards the man he knows he still loves with all his heart.

“But I’m really happy for you and Taeyeon. It’s been a dream getting to know Taeyeon-noona and to realise just why you’re always so happy all the time. You’ve done a magnificent job planning everything, I can only wish to have a beautiful wedding like this with my special someone someday too.”

The words drive a hole through Kyungsoo, and the feeling worsens until he wants to drill something into the palm of his hand when he sees Chanyeol shoot a glance off away from the bride and groom and towards a table Kyungsoo just _knows_ houses Sehun.

The horrible feeling inside of him burns like lava through the soft lining of his stomach.

“What would you two like?” The bartender asks them, cleaning a glass.

“Two shots of tequila thanks,” Kyungsoo says immediately, turning back to the lady in front of him. “Oh, three actually. One for him,” he nods towards Kris, ignoring the look of surprise on the taller man’s face.

He grabs the shot glasses, taking a lick of salt on his upper palm. He ignores Kris’ questioning look, ignores the nauseousness building inside of him, and he definitely ignores Chanyeol’s speech that continues to drone on in the background. With one last prayer above, he downs the liquid immediately.

God help him.

*~*

He doesn’t remember the rest of the night. And when he wakes up in the morning, his eyes crusted and barely opening, he feels like death has come. It’s early—too early if the morning sun is only barely making its way through his thin curtains. His mouth is dry and an underlying taste of alcohol makes his face scrunch in disgust.

Kyungsoo throws his hand over towards the left, eager to grab his phone and check what time it really is. Except, instead of touching the dresser he knows should be there, he whacks his hand on a lamp. Or, what feels to be a lamp.

“Wha—”

It takes a few seconds before he really wakes up. When he turns to the left and stares at the lamp on his side, he is confused. A lamp? When did he put a lamp there? Especially one that looks like the lamp he remembers Chanyeol once having. God. Did he skip to IKEA after the wedding last night and buy it? Fucking blackouts.

Massaging his head, he slowly starts to sit up. It’s only then that a sense of dread begins to pile up inside of him. It doesn’t take him long to realise that, no he didn’t buy a lamp—and that’s only because this isn’t his room. He doesn’t have that dresser on the other side of the room. Or that computer table, or that guitar in the corner. If anything, he knows exactly who owns these things, and that’s because these used to be his things too.

Kyungsoo tries to ignore the anxiety inside of him, the urge to vomit making his stomach feel bloated.

Why is he in Chanyeol’s room?

And why is he only in his underwear? That took him awhile to realise, but once he does, he feels sick. He jumps out of the bed, his feet taking him towards the bathroom via muscle memory. Without a second to spare, he pulls the toilet bowl up and vomits directly into the toilet.

He heaves for awhile afterwards, the action pulling tears at the corner of his eyelids.

Doesn’t Sehun live here now? Why is Kyungsoo here? Why was Kyungsoo in Chanyeol’s _bed_?

“Feeling okay? Need tylenol or think you’re gonna throw up a bit more?”

There’s unusual softness in Chanyeol’s voice, and Kyungsoo feels slightly strange. He’s not used to Chanyeol talking to him like this anymore, like he’s someone special.

“I’m okay,” he says, holding the bowl. “No headache yet.”

“That’s good.” Instead of walking back out, Chanyeol comes in closer, and sits on the ground next to Kyungsoo. It’s weird—so, so strange. The situation becomes even stranger when Chanyeol reaches a hand out to pat at Kyungsoo’s head, rubbing under his ears. “I told you not to drink so much, what was the purpose of challenging Jongin anyway? We all know he holds his alcohol exceptionally well.”

Kyungsoo is so confused. And he’s especially confused by the hand rubbing gently at his ear—which he would stop Chanyeol from doing, but it _does_ feel pretty nice, and this hangover he’s currently nursing does feel better with the soft movement. Except—

“Jongin?” He asks, in deep confusion.

Kim Jongin. He hasn’t seen Jongin in _years_. Jongin moved to the US to pursue his dancing career, and although they occasionally chat on KakaoTalk, he hasn’t been back since.

Chanyeol laughs, and to Kyungsoo’s complete and utter confusion, the man leans forward and _kisses_ Kyungsoo’s temple.

“Do you not even remember the challenge? Did you blackout?”

“I… guess.”

Kyungsoo has no idea what’s going on right now. He smells like shit, there’s probably vomit on the creases of his lips, and Chanyeol, the man he confessed to last night (and was promptly rejected by) is _kissing_ him.

And, Jongin? He wasn’t at the wedding, Kyungsoo would’ve known if he was.

“Come, clean your mouth.”

Instead of letting Kyungsoo get up by himself, Chanyeol pulls the smaller man up, a wide smile on his face. Without refusal, Kyungsoo lets himself be dragged towards the sink, methodically washing his mouth out with water. He splashes water on his face too, as if that would help clear up everything and help him realise what is going on. Because he has no idea what the hell is happening right now.

It’s after he looks at his face in the mirror, that he stops. Because… the person looking back at him isn’t him. Or like, it is, but it isn’t. He hasn’t looked like this in years. His hair is long—longer than he’s had it for ages now, thick and voluminous in the way he remembers Chanyeol liking it. Since the break up, he’s kept his hair pretty short, and has even shaved his head a few times. The current length of hair he remembers it being, and _knows_ that it should be, is short—not this. Not whatever this long, able to run his fingers through, length is.

Leaning over the side, he looks back and… Chanyeol’s hair is different too. Hell, now that he looks properly, Chanyeol’s _face_ is different. Slightly. He looks younger. Maybe. If Kyungsoo’s eyes are not deceiving him. And his hair!

“Red…” Kyungsoo chokes on the word.

Chanyeol’s hair is red. It’s not black like how Kyungsoo remembers it being last night—it’s red. It’s the same red Kyungsoo remembers from _years_ ago, from when they were together. He remembers it so distinctly too, the way Chanyeol had come up to him and asked what he thought about the colour red. At the time, Chanyeol had pink hair, the softest, most gorgeous sweetly spun sugar colouring his head. Red had seemed like an interesting idea, and Kyungsoo had agreed. It was a great decision, and as much as Kyungsoo had loved the soft pink, the red had made Chanyeol look so sexy, he didn’t regret saying yes in the slightest.

“What’s red, baby?” Chanyeol’s eyebrows are furrowed, and he looks slightly concerned.

Baby.

Chanyeol just called him baby.

“I… what’s going on.” Kyungsoo shakes his head, grabbing his face with his hands. His breath is coming out at an uneven rate. What is with Jongin, and Kyungsoo’s hair and Chanyeol’s hair and the _kiss_ and _baby_ and Sehun! Where is Sehun?! The last thing Kyungsoo remembers from the night before is Chanyeol talking about wanting to _marry_ Sehun in his best man’s speech. What the _fuck_ is happening?

“Honey, are you okay?”

There are arms wrapping around him now. The feeling of Chanyeol’s big, strong arms is so familiar and soothing, with everything that’s been going on, Kyungsoo can’t help but relax into the arms around him.

“Soo, what’s up? What’s happening? Do you need water? I’ll get you some water. And some electrolytes. I think we have some Pocari Sweat? Will you be okay if I leave you here?”

“Yeah,” Kyungsoo replies, a little belatedly. He can’t wrap his mind around what’s happening right now. Because he doesn’t understand. There’s a small little part in his brain that’s telling him something unbelievable, and he doesn’t believe it.

Because, it’s _unbelievable_. Isn’t it?

But—how did his hair grow back? Grow to this length? And the red of Chanyeol’s hair. And the softness around Chanyeol’s eyes, so young and beautiful.

What are other clues? What else would help?

He jumps up as soon as he realises it, ignoring his hangover that is making him feel like shit. There are photos lining the hallway walls, and they’re…. they’re there. Photos of the two of them. Kyungsoo knows that Chanyeol had taken these down, of course they wouldn’t still be there if the man was living with Sehun. But they are here now.

Kyungsoo runs a finger along the cool glass, eyes locked on the image of the two of them high up at Namsan Tower, holding a pink padlock with their names written on it. It was Chanyeol’s idea to go and lock their love up high on the famous tower, to celebrate their first anniversary. They were so young back then, still in university.

A few more photos are hanging on the walls—one from a Christmas with Chanyeol’s mom and sister, another from Chuseok with Seungsoo and his wife. The one by the end of the hall is just the two of them, sitting by the front of their house with Toben, Yoora’s dog, in Chanyeol’s lap. Just the sight makes Kyungsoo’s heart ache with pain. How did things go wrong? They were so happy.

He’s holding the frame of the photo of the three of them when Chanyeol comes back with an assortment of medication. There’s antacids, painkillers, isotonic water, normal water—Chanyeol has a worried expression on his face too.

“Babe?”

Instead of freaking out over the endearment like Kyungsoo had done so only a few minutes ago, he takes a deep breath and lets out a smile.

“Thanks honey,” he reaches a hand out and grips at Chanyeol’s cheek with the palm of his hand. His heart flutters a little at the sight of Chanyeol’s lips softening into a smile, and his palm tingles when the other gives the skin a small kiss.

He downs the liquid and takes a few painkiller capsules, trying to ignore the sickness inside of him. Now that he’s calmed down a little, he tries to decompress.

Somehow, in some unbelievable feat of magic or _fate_ , he has travelled back in time.

“I made some coffee, want some?”

Chanyeol wraps his fingers around his lover’s small palm and Kyungsoo grips back, tight.

“Okay.”

The house is as exactly the same as he remembers. The position of the couch, the TV, their gaming console—nothing has changed. There are some empty spaces on the wall that he remembers being covered with photos, but he assumes that those were just pictures taken from later on in their relationship. Which, is a bit confusing because—what is the year?

“Sit down, lemme get a cup for you.”

As soon as Kyungsoo sits on their sofa, he feels sick again, and that’s only because his brain is catching up with the fact that he’s believing in time travel. Which makes absolutely _no_ sense at all. It makes more sense for this to be a crazily realistic prank. How the fuck did he _time travel?_ But would Chanyeol play this kind of elaborate trick on him?

No… he wouldn’t. Chanyeol would never.

After Chanyeol hands over the cup of coffee, freshly brewed with a bit of milk and sugar, the tall man snuggles into his side and Kyungsoo’s heart fills to the brim with emotion.

“Chanyeollie…”

“Hmm…?”

Chanyeol’s head is lying on his collarbone, and he tilts his head up to Kyungsoo, face all soft and sleepy. Kyungsoo leans down and presses a kiss on his… on his _boyfriend’s_ forehead. And then he presses another one, and another one. And he keeps on kissing Chanyeol’s forehead, quick soft kisses, again and again and again.

“You’re being affectionate this morning.” Chanyeol says with his eyes closed. There’s a very big smile covering his lips though.

“I love you.” Kyungsoo says breathily, his chest filling with emotion. So, so thick. It’s building inside of him, the love for this man that he somehow, so _stupidly_ , let go of. “I love you so much, my Chanyeollie.” He chokes a little this time on the words, and before he can hide them from Chanyeol, a few tears fall down his cheeks.

“What’s wrong?” Chanyeol reaches an arm up to wipe at Kyungsoo’s falling tears. The smaller man tries to keep it in, but the tears don’t stop, and a sob breaks from his chest. With this noise, Chanyeol sits up properly and grabs his lover in his arms. “Soo, what’s wrong?”

Kyungsoo lets himself be held, gripping his arms tight around Chanyeol’s back, and feeling the weight of his lover press against his chest. He can see the photo frames in the corner of his eyes, blurred only by tears, their home looking so loving and cosy.

“Nothing’s wrong,” he says, lips against Chanyeol’s neck. “Nothing’s wrong _at all_.”

“Is this because you lost to Jongin last night?” Chanyeol says, a teasing lilt to his voice. They’re still in their big hug and it’s so nice to be touched like this after so many years. He hasn’t hugged a person like this _since_ Chanyeol—not this kind of hug, at least. Kyungsoo feels like he’s _drowning_ in Chanyeol’s embrace.

“Jongin’s good at holding his alcohol,” he says, a little fondly. He misses Jongin, and now that he’s here, back in this time— _back in time_ —he can see the other again.

“Oh?” And Chanyeol sounds surprised, turning his head to face Kyungsoo. “Where’s your competitive spirit, Mr. I Lose To No One.”

Kyungsoo’s too happy to be competitive. “I think I vomited it all out this morning.”

“Huh.”

“Can we go see Jongin?” He asks, lying on Chanyeol’s shoulder. But then he backtracks a little, because technically they saw each other the night before. “I mean, in the future.”

The tall man laughs. “Of course.”

“Hmmm,” Kyungsoo smiles, peace running through him. Tears aren’t running down his face anymore, rather, he’s just filled with happiness. He cuddles against Chanyeol a little tighter. “Do we have any plans today?” Then he pauses. “Wait. What’s the date today?”

“Oh you little baby, blacking out and forgetting everything in this universe,” Chanyeol sounds fond. “It’s the 17th of August— _Sunday_.”

August 17th. Okay.

“... 2015?” He asks, just to make sure. That’s when Chanyeol had red hair.

“Of course, you silly bill. What other year would it be?”

It’s confirmed.

He travelled back in time.

He doesn’t know what to feel—and he’s already cried in front of Chanyeol today, so he tries to rein his emotions back in.

“As for plans, nothing much. Just meeting with Sehun for lunch.”

Out of everything, it’s this that makes Kyungsoo pull back from the hug, and that’s because for a few minutes he managed to forget about _Sehun_. About Chanyeol and Sehun, together. Because in Kyungsoo’s time, in 2019, it’s not Chanyeol and Kyungsoo, it’s Chanyeol and Sehun.

And fuck, despite everything else that happened at Baekhyun’s wedding reception, he _still_ remembers the way Chanyeol had spoken about hoping to have a marriage just like the couple of the night, eyes sparkling with love.

He pulls his arms away from Chanyeol and sits back on the chair.

“Sehun?” He asks, trying to ignore the fact that the two were ( _will be?_ ) together—because they’re not together in 2015. “Okay.”

Kyungsoo likes Sehun, he’s always liked Sehun. But with everything that has happened, and the way he found out through _Baekhyun_ that the two were together…

But that’s the thing. Kyungsoo and Chanyeol were broken up for two years, if Chanyeol managed to find love in Sehun, then Kyungsoo should been happy for him. And that’s what he wanted to be, happy for his ex. He just wished he was over Chanyeol as much as he said he was.

Yet, with the way he’s been acting today—cuddling and kissing the man in front of him—it’s obvious that he was never over Chanyeol.

“Where are we going for lunch?” He asks.

“Dunno,” Chanyeol responds, “he’ll be picking us up.”

“Tonight we’ll be together though, right? Just us two?”

Laughing, Chanyeol leans forward and presses a kiss against Kyungsoo’s lips. “You’re being clingy today.” He presses a second kiss. “I like this. Maybe we should get you drunk more often.”

“I love spending time with you. That’s all I want to do.” Kyungsoo reveals, without hesitation. Chanyeol looks a bit shocked by the words, but then his face softens.

“You’re making me feel very loved today.”

“I love you,” Kyungsoo says again, this time with more conviction, just so Chanyeol doesn’t forget. Kyungsoo doesn’t want him to forget.

In the past, Kyungsoo doesn’t remember saying the big words so often. Occasionally, once in awhile, maybe—and that’s because Kyungsoo isn’t a very lovey dovey person. He’s more action than words, most of the time. But, he’s pretty sure that’s what had driven Chanyeol away in the first place. If God has given him this chance to redo things, to fix up his mistakes, he is going to capitalise on the opportunity, and he is going to make sure that Chanyeol _knows_ he is loved. Because, he’s pretty sure not feeling loved is the reason why Chanyeol broke up with him.

“I love you too, Soo.”

Maybe lunch with Sehun won’t be so bad after all.

*~*

Kyungsoo feels a bit like an asshole when they meet up with Sehun.

He keeps looking at the younger man, trying to figure out if the other has been covertly flirting with Chanyeol this whole time. He tries not to glare at Sehun, but he can’t help himself. And he feels like a dick, a massive dick. But this is the man that had won Chanyeol’s heart, perhaps even more than Kyungsoo had. And it’s raw. Everything is too raw, even if it hasn’t happened yet in this timeline.

It’s hard to reconcile the idea that he has travelled back in time. It’s so bizarre. He had spent nearly an hour on the toilet searching up on Naver if anyone had ever experienced anything of the sort before. Most the articles he could find were most likely fake. He had spent so long searching up forums that Chanyeol had knocked on the door and asked if he had severe constipation.

But he’s sure that he’s travelled back in time. 2019 Chanyeol would never kiss him, _would never_ tell him he loved him. They had an amiable relationship with each other, but it was nothing more than that. Kyungsoo doesn’t think he’ll ever be able to forget that look on Chanyeol’s face when the tall man told him that, “it was too late.”

“How have you been, Kyungsoo-hyung?”

It’s this that shakes Kyungsoo out of his haze, and he blinks for a little bit before he turns to Sehun.

“I’ve… I’ve—”

“He drank too much last night with Jongin so he’s malfunctioning a bit now,” Chanyeol says with a big cheesy grin, he then reaches over to kiss Kyungsoo’s cheek. “He’s doing good though. He just got a big promotion at work!”

Oh. That promotion.

“A promotion?” Sehun says, nodding excitedly. “That’s great! Congratulations.”

“Thank you,” Kyungsoo smiles. He remembers working really hard for this promotion. So hard that for a few days after he received it, he stayed overnight at work to show that he deserved it.

Chanyeol wasn’t very happy about that.

“Maybe we can catch up for lunch when you’re free. I catch the bus from university like right next to your office.”

It’s a bit debilitating thinking about how young all of them are, especially Sehun who is currently only _22_. Kyungsoo feels like a complete dick for scrutinising over Sehun’s every move to figure out whether the young man is hitting on his best friend.

“Yeah,” he nods, guilt inside of him. “Sure thing.”

*~*

When they arrive back home, Chanyeol turns to him.

“You were a bit weird today. I know you’re quiet, that’s like your shtick, and why I love you—because you balance me out by _a lot_ —but I swear you were like deathly quiet today. Still feeling nauseous?”

“No, no. I was… thinking about our future.” And Sehun’s future too.

“About your promotion?” Chanyeol says, eyes sparkling. “Because I’m so proud of you, babe. Like the most proud. You have worked so hard for this, and everything is finally coming to light. You can stop working so damn hard all the time! Please take a break.”

Placing his coat on the rack, Chanyeol walks towards the kitchen, filling a glass with water.

“Because it’s not healthy, you know that right? Your day is meant to be divided into work, rest and play. Not just work and maybe an hour of rest. Plus I miss you. A lot. I feel like I haven’t been able to see you that much—and I know how stupid and clingy that sounds, but it’s true.”

“Okay.” Kyungsoo nods, accepting. “I’ll ask for less hours.”

“Wait.” Chanyeol frowns, turning his head to the side. “You’re actually considering this?”

Walking towards his boyfriend, Kyungsoo cuddles the man’s waist and presses a kiss on his nose. “You’re right. I have been working too much. And I haven’t been able to spend much time with you.” He presses another kiss to Chanyeol’s lips, reaching a hand up to run his fingers through fiery red locks. “How about we go on a holiday to Jeju? Maybe just for a weekend? I can ask for early leave for a Friday?”

“Are you serious?” Chanyeol says, shaking his head. “This isn’t a joke?”

“Why would I be joking?” Kyungsoo says, dragging his fingers down from Chanyeol’s hair towards the tall man’s lips, pressing against the plush flesh. “A holiday with just us two sounds amazing. Maybe… maybe we can go to England, to visit your father?”

Which is something he remembers as soon as he realises why they broke up. Chanyeol needs to visit his father.

Instead, Chanyeol’s face scrunches. “No. Never to see him. And besides, what about your work?! Didn’t you say how busy you were, and that you have all of these conferences and out of town meetings now! We can’t just go on a holiday! You’re always so busy on weekends.” Chanyeol is shaking his head, sounding so confused and rattled. Kyungsoo isn’t sure what’s going on. Isn’t this what Chanyeol wants him to do? Spend time with him? Why does he sound upset?

“I can take it off. What’s the point of earning money if I’m just working all the time?” He reaches a hand out and grabs at Chanyeol’s hand, rubbing the taller man’s knuckles in between his fingers. “What’s wrong?”

“This… I…” Chanyeol lets out a loud sigh, head hanging. “I don’t understand. You’re serious.”

“Yes, I am.”

“Okay.” Chanyeol says softly, “okay!” He repeats, louder this time. There’s a small smile creeping up on his face. “Let’s do it.”

The eventual happiness on Chanyeol’s face makes Kyungsoo’s heart burn happily in his chest. _This_ is how he should’ve been. _This_ is how he should’ve acted around Chanyeol instead of taking the other’s presence for granted.

“Jeju?” Chanyeol asks, brilliant smile making him look beautiful. “I can’t wait.”

Kyungsoo takes a moment to stare, and then he replies.

“Me neither.”

*~*

When Kyungsoo wakes up the next day, he’s convinced for a minute that he dreamt up everything.

But then he opens his eyes and finds himself in Chanyeol’s bedroom. For reasons unknown, his heart drops through his stomach a little.

It’s strange being back in the past with knowledge of everything that’s going to happen—from inventions to lottery. It reminds him of that Back to the Future movie, the second one, he thinks? If only he followed sports, he could’ve potentially made major bank over sports betting.

Regardless, it’s strange using his old iPhone 4 again, the screen unusually small. Or, well, normal size for 2015, he guesses. He didn’t travel back a decade, so things are mostly the same.

The biggest difference is going to work and not having Minseok and Junmyeon greet him in the mornings. It’s weird having to introduce himself to them and seeing looks of disinterest on their faces. It was only a few weeks ago that Minseok himself had brought Kris to him. What’s especially weird is Kyungsoo finding out that Minseok has a _boyfriend._ Lu Han is his name. Kyungsoo doesn’t remember Minseok ever talking about having a boyfriend before, and so he can only wonder what happens to them in the years that follow. It makes him sad, only because it reminds him of his own story.

When Chanyeol picks him up one day after work, Kyungsoo introduces him to the other two.

“Hey guys this is my boyfriend, Chanyeol.”

“We’ve heard everything about you,” Junmyeon says, which is surprising, because that’s a lie, right? Kyungsoo likes talking about his homelife but he talks about other things too! “Glad to finally meet you.”

“I’m glad Soo is finally making friends at work, he’s too cute to not be loved by everyone.” Kyungsoo slaps Chanyeol on the arm for this.

For some reason, it’s slightly weird seeing Chanyeol with Minseok and Junmyeon, and that’s only because for as much as Kyungsoo loves being back in the past, it’s… a little disorienting.

“So what do you do, Chanyeol?” Junmyeon asks.

“I’m a musician,” the tall man responds, and now that Kyungsoo notices, he looks especially large around the three of them. “Guitar mostly, but I love the piano and drums too.”

“Wow!” Junmyeon sounds impressed. “Send your soundcloud over? We recently bought a new surround sound system, we’ll play it on that.”

“Of course, I hope you guys enjoy it. Each song is my literal baby, if you don’t like them, just don’t tell me, I can’t handle you bashing them.”

Junmyeon laughs, and Kyungsoo tugs on Chanyeol’s arm.

“We have to go,” he says to the slightly older man.

“It was nice meeting you guys,” Chanyeol waves as Kyungsoo pulls them towards the car. He feels a bit strange inside.

When they’re driving home, Kyungsoo mulls over the past few moments. He’s not jealous that Chanyeol is making more friends, he just wishes it wasn’t Junmyeon and Minseok. But that’s only because Junmyeon and Minseok are the two friends that are meant to be purely _Kyungsoo’s_. For the majority of his life, he hasn’t really had friends that were only his. He’s had friends from school and then from the military, but Chanyeol and his sociable self has normally introduced Kyungsoo to everyone.

He should be glad that Chanyeol is so easily likeable, and Kyungsoo does get it. He loves that people are happy around Chanyeol, but these two… these two he wishes he kept to himself.

“You should invite them over for dinner sometime,” Chanyeol says, hand on the steering wheel.

“Yeah, maybe,” he replies, offhandedly.

“I didn’t get to talk to them much but they seem nice. We can invite Baek and Dae over too and have a nice dinner. I haven’t caught up with Baek in ages, did I tell you he has a girlfriend!”

Kyungsoo perks up. “Taeyeon?”

“I didn’t realise I told you her name. But yeah, did I show you that pic of her? She is… gorgeous. I would be jealous if I didn’t already have you.”

“It’s okay, I’m still jealous of him,” he responds, jokily.

“Hey! You were supposed to say something cutesy too.”

“Did you really expect that from _me_?” Kyungsoo murmurs with a laugh, relaxing back into the chair.

“But yeah, can we invite them over for dinner sometime?”

Baekhyun and Taeyeon? “Sure.”

*~*

Everything still feels like a dream.

It’s warm and soothing, and Kyungsoo just wants to live like this forever. He can’t believe they broke up, especially when things are working out so well. All he had to do was focus less on work and more on Chanyeol. It seems like such a simple solution now that Kyungsoo thinks about it. He doesn’t know how his past-self failed so badly.

They’re out for dinner with Baekhyun and Jongdae, and right now Chanyeol is resting his head on Kyungsoo’s shoulder. It’s a sweet and domestic scene, something straight from the rose-gold memories he covets.

“When are you getting married?” Baekhyun says, staring at them, but he looks happy. “Please get engaged soon.”

“Don’t pressure us,” Chanyeol whines, snuggling further into Kyungsoo. “We are taking our sweet, sweet time.”

“I better be your best man, okay?” Baekhyun points at Chanyeol. “I expect nothing less.”

“But what about Sehun?”

Despite himself, whenever there is any mention of Sehun, a weirdly bitter taste lingers on Kyungsoo’s tongue. He feels bad because the boy is so sweet and nice, but he just can’t help but wonder how they got together. Chanyeol seemed so enamoured by his best friend too, Kyungsoo can’t help but feel threatened. And it makes him feel like shit. Absolute fucking shit.

It’s probably because of the guilt inside of him that he says:

“Sehun can be my best man.”

It takes everything in him to say those few words, but when he does, Chanyeol gives him the biggest smile and Kyungsoo’s chest feels warm.

“Really!?” Chanyeol exclaims, jumping up slightly. His large palm is covering Kyungsoo’s chest. “I love you.”

He leans in and kisses Kyungsoo.

“Okay, okay, we get it. You guys are in love. There are _children_ in this restaurant.”

When Chanyeol pulls back, there is promise in his eyes and Kyungsoo grips the tall man’s hand. _Later_.

It really is a dream being back in the past.

*~*

It’s so easy to remember what Chanyeol likes during sex.

The tall man loves being pampered, and Kyungsoo enjoys giving him anything he wants. Chanyeol makes the most beautiful noises when Kyungsoo kisses down his neck and towards his nipples. With a small nip to Chanyeol’s collarbone, Kyungsoo reaches an arm down and grips at his lover’s cock, thick and hard in the palm of his hand.

It has been almost a year since Kyungsoo has been intimate with anyone. He isn’t the most sexual person usually, but when he’s with Chanyeol, all he wants to do is make the other feel good.

He knows exactly what Chanyeol wants—and needs—so when the other starts whining at him, telling him to hurry up, Kyungsoo grabs the lube from the bedside table.

“Soo, I need you.”

Chanyeol is a flushed mess on the bed, forehead and chest covered with sweat. He’s so fucking beautiful, Kyungsoo kisses his hip.

“Just a second, sweetheart. Need to prep you.”

“Please,” Chanyeol says, licking his lips. There's a beautiful flush to his cheeks. “I need to feel you inside of me.”

Despite Chanyeol’s begging, Kyungsoo takes his time. He makes sure that Chanyeol is comfortable before adding more fingers inside. There’s an abundance of lube, some of which has gotten on the towel they have laid beneath them. They don’t use condoms anymore, despite the absolute mess it makes once they’re done. Kyungsoo has so many fond memories of Chanyeol grumpily complaining about cum dripping out of him.

“Soo, hurry _up_.”

“Patience, Yeol. Don’t be naughty.”

When Kyungsoo feels like Chanyeol is thoroughly prepped, he grips his own cock and pumps it a few times. Then, he starts to push in. He focuses on Chanyeol though, makes sure his lover is feeling okay. When he’s bottomed out, he waits for a few moments, before Chanyeol tells him it’s okay. And then he fucks him.

“ _Fuck_ , Soo.”

It’s hot, and Kyungsoo gets so unbelievably sweaty during sex that he drips on Chanyeol. The tall man always grumbles at him when drops of sweat fall on his face. Kyungsoo offers to fuck him doggy style just so the sweat thing doesn’t happen, but Chanyeol always refuses.

“I want to see your face,” he says, reaching a hand out to cup Kyungsoo’s cheek.

They kiss, and Kyungsoo languidly fucks his lover. It’s inconceivable seeing Chanyeol like this. So loose and relaxed under Kyungsoo’s touch. He just opens up for Kyungsoo, letting the smaller man do whatever he wants.

Reaching for Chanyeol’s cock, Kyungsoo rubs his fingers around the head, taking a little spit from his mouth and slickening the slide.

It really doesn’t take them all too long before Kyungsoo is coming. He tries to stop himself, but he hasn’t had sex in a whole year, having to rely on his hand. And Chanyeol is so fucking beautiful.

“I’m cumming,” he says, breathlessly.

“Cum,” Chanyeol says, staring at him with love in his eyes.

It’s this look that tips Kyungsoo over the edge.

When he’s done, he leans down and sucks Chanyeol until the tall man finds his own release. He’s so loud and noisy, meaningless words flowing from his lips. Kyungsoo has always wondered if their neighbours could hear them.

After they’re done and Chanyeol’s taken a twenty minute shower because: “Soo, your fucking cum just doesn’t stop! It keeps leaking out!”, they cuddle naked against the bed. Kyungsoo follows the moles on Chanyeol’s body and gives each one a kiss. It’s nothing sexual though, just domestic and loving.

“You really would have Sehun as your best man?”

“Hm?” Kyungsoo responds, on the verge of falling asleep. He can feel Chanyeol’s heartbeat under his ear, soothing and steady.

“He’s my oldest friend. He means so, _so_ much to me. Really.”

“I know,” Kyungsoo says, trailing his fingers around Chanyeol’s hip. “He loves you a lot too.”

“Although I met Baekhyun later on, and we connect on a different kind of level, Sehun is... He’s something else.”

“I know,” Kyungsoo repeats again, forcing himself not to feel anything but happiness for Chanyeol. They just had sex, it makes absolutely no sense for him to feel any sort of jealousy. “I’m surprised you’re not dating him.” He tries to keep his tone light and airy.

The loud laugh that Chanyeol lets out shocks Kyungsoo a little.

“Me? Dating Sehun? In what universe.” He chuckles again, shaking his head. “He’s like my _brother_. I’ve known him since we were children.”

“Hmm…” Kyungsoo hums, trailing his fingers over Chanyeol’s stomach.

“Besides, I’m dating you. And I love you.” Chanyeol says, kissing Kyungsoo’s temple. “My squishy little penguin.”

*~*

“I’m going out for dinner tonight with Sehun.”

Kyungsoo twirls his spoon through his cereal. He cocks his head to the side and lets his lip jut out a little. “No invite for me?”

Chanyeol laughs. “You can if you want. He just said me but you know I always love it when you’re there.”

Flicking his hand in the air, Kyungsoo shakes his head. “Go enjoy yourself. By the way, I was booking tickets for Jeju. That’s confirmed, right?”

“Of course!” Chanyeol says, smile widening. “I’m so excited to spend the weekend with you.”

“I also saw some cheap deals from Incheon to Heathrow. We can go visit your father.” Kyungsoo nudges, gently.

“What?” Chanyeol shakes his head. “No. We’re not wasting money on him. At all.”

It’s quiet in the house for a few moments, until Chanyeol speaks.

“Sorry about tonight, yeah? I’ll bring back some milk tea for you? Taro with pudding?”

“Yes please, I forgive you for the no invite thing now.”

Before Kyungsoo leaves for work, Chanyeol gives him a kiss on the cheek. With a smile on his face, Kyungsoo manages to forget about the dinner thing for most of the day. He’s only reminded when he realises that he has to cook for one tonight.

“What’s with that sad look?”

Minseok is knocking him in the shoulder. They’ve managed to become good friends in the past few weeks, in the same way they came together back in Kyungsoo’s past. It’s still weird hearing both Minseok and Junmyeon talk about Chanyeol, but it’s nothing unpleasant.

“I’m fine,” he replies, shaking his head. He doesn’t know why he keeps getting all weird whenever Chanyeol mentions Sehun. He is the one that is with Chanyeol, not Sehun. Just because they hang out doesn’t mean that Chanyeol is going to fall in love with Sehun and leave him behind.

He just can’t help his insecurity. Sehun is so tall and beautiful, Kyungsoo feels like a gnome next to him. There is something about Sehun that captures everyone’s attention, and Kyungsoo cannot compare in the slightest. When he thinks about it, there really is nothing interesting about him. He doesn’t have interesting hobbies, he tends to work way too much, and he can’t hold a conversation very well.

Chanyeol is the complete opposite. He’s tall, he’s beautiful, and he’s the most sociable person Kyungsoo thinks he’s ever met. He probably deserves way more than Kyungsoo.

“You’re not fine, I can tell by that look in your eyes. I know you think you’re unreadable, and like, we only started talking recently but I can read you, my bro. What’s up?”

Kyungsoo shakes his head. What is he meant to say? In the future when he and his boyfriend break up, said boyfriend is going to start dating his best friend and the current Kyungsoo is feeling shitty over it?

“I… it’s nothing.”

“Come on,” Minseok nudges him in the shoulder. “You can tell me. Vent.”

Letting out a sigh, Kyungsoo relents. “I just… I think Chanyeol might have feelings for his best friend? I don’t know for _sure_ but I just.” He shrugs his shoulders. “I’m scared. I don’t want to lose him.”

“Chanyeol?” Minseok clarifies. “Okay, I can’t say I know the guy too well but from the times I’ve seen him, he’s been head over heels in love with you. You can’t fake that kind of fascination.”

“Yeah, I’m being silly.” Kyungsoo lets out a weak laugh. “Don’t mind me.”

“No, no. Something must’ve made you think like this. What happened?” Minseok pulls his chair from around the corner desk to sit down next to him. They’re meant to be doing work right now, but a fifteen minute break should be okay. Kyungsoo just hopes their grumpy old boss doesn’t walk by.

“I don’t know, it’s just. I think his best friend might be in love with him?” He’s not 100% sure but it doesn’t seem like Chanyeol has feelings for Sehun, so it’s likely that Sehun is the one who made Chanyeol fall. “It really doesn’t matter at all. I know Chanyeol won’t cheat on me but I just. I get… I’m jealous.”

“You trust him right? If you trust him, then there’s no reason to feel jealous.”

“Yeah.”

“He loves you. If he didn’t love you, he wouldn’t be with you.”

Is that what happened before? Chanyeol fell out of love?

“I… yeah. I just need to stop worrying.” He feels stupid when Minseok pats him on the back and slides back to his own desk. It seems like such a simple solution and he _does_ trust Chanyeol. He just can’t stop feeling burned because he knows it’s possible for Chanyeol to fall in love with Sehun. Which is fine, which is _great_. They were broken up and Kyungsoo does want Chanyeol to be happy.

But Kyungsoo himself is not perfect. He can’t stop analysing every detail, trying to figure out if Chanyeol could fall for Sehun now, at this point in time.

He’s on the train back home when he receives a text from Chanyeol.

_Meeting with Sehun now see u later.  
Be back before 9:30._

_Have fun, don’t forget the milk tea._

_Ill get the tea after the dnm sesh_  
Sehun said he got some juicy  
new deets for me. Did i tell u  
he hooked up with jongin

 _Fk thats hot_  
Babe what u think about  
a threesome

_With Sehun or Jongin?_

_Jongin_

_I TOld u sehun is my brother_

_Jongin is hot_  
I know we’re talking about this  
now but we’ll never actually do  
it, lol.

_Tru, im too vanilla for 3somes :c_

_Poor baby doesn’t like chocolate_

_Shutup_

_I dont even know what that means_

_K gonna meet with sehun now  
See u later poo poo_

_Bye eat well_

Kyungsoo should feel relieved. Chanyeol has told him multiple times now that he thinks of Sehun as his brother. And he does feel relieved.

But when it’s 10:50 and Chanyeol still hasn’t come home, nor texted him, he starts to feel a little antsy.

There’s rice on the counter, cold from dinner. He knows he should pack it away, but he can’t help but wait. He’ll pack it away when Chanyeol gets back. Like some sort of punishment on the rice and, consequently, Chanyeol’s lunch tomorrow. He said he’ll be back by 9:30 but it’s already pushing 11. Because of that, this rice is going to suffer. On some level he knows that it’s almost like he’s trying to get angry at Chanyeol. But he can’t help himself.

Why isn’t Chanyeol back yet?

Why hasn’t he sent a message?

Kyungsoo would message him, but he wants Chanyeol to think of him by himself.

It’s 11:20 when he hears the front door opening, and Kyungsoo sits up from his seat, placing his phone on the table.

“You’re awake.” Chanyeol sounds surprised and he runs his fingers through his fading red hair. “Don’t you have to wake up by 6?”

“You’re late,” Kyungsoo says simply, trying to ignore the annoyance inside of him. He notices Chanyeol’s bare hands. “And, no milk tea?”

“Fuck, I forgot.” Chanyeol has a sheepish expression on his face. “Sorry, Sehun and I couldn’t stop talking. I haven’t had such a good time with him in _ages_.”

 _Is it because I’m always with you_ , he thinks, a little moodily.

“Why is this rice still left out?” Chanyeol asks, taking the pot and scraping the left over bits of rice from the bottom.

“I really wanted that milk tea,” Kyungsoo says, softer, and a bit hurt inside. He doesn’t know why but he feels really sad for some reason. A lot different to the anger he felt only a few moments ago. “I wanted that milk tea a lot.” He says again, breathing deep to stop the weird influx of emotions inside of him.

“Sorry, next time,” Chanyeol responds, a bit offhandedly. He’s faced away from Kyungsoo, so he can’t see the feelings blooming on the smaller man’s face. “Oh my god, you should’ve heard what Sehun was saying today about Jongin. As close as I am with Sehun, I haven’t had a proper conversation with him in _years_. I didn’t realise he was so funny. Did you know he was?”

Licking his lips, Kyungsoo silently clears his throat. “I’m tired, I’m going to sleep.”

“Oh—okay.”

He hears Chanyeol’s response when he’s already in the bedroom, door shutting a bit forcefully behind him. Kyungsoo grits his teeth together, fingernails denting into his palms. He doesn’t know why he’s feeling like this. Isn’t this what Minseok had said today? He just needs to trust Chanyeol? And he does, he honestly fucking trusts Chanyeol with his entire life.

But…

It’s 11:30. Two hours after Chanyeol said he’d be home.

And he didn’t even apologise for that. He didn’t even say anything about coming home.

And then he didn’t bring the milk tea—which shouldn’t even be a big fucking deal, but Kyungsoo had been waiting for it, and Chanyeol _said_ he’d bring.

And then, _Sehun_.

Kyungsoo throws his head into the pillow. He’s pretty sure this exact same situation happened last time, he doesn’t really remember all too well. And that’s because back then, he turned a blind eye to anything that was happening between Chanyeol and Sehun. He didn’t have the slightest hint of suspicion that anything _would_ be happening between the two. Also, he was entirely caught up with work, he probably went to sleep by 9:30 anyway.

He’s so fucking annoyed that he’s so jealous about Chanyeol and Sehun. Because there is nothing to be worried about. And yet, here he is, a stupid wreck over absolutely nothing.

He’s still awake by the time Chanyeol comes into the bedroom, all ready to sleep. He’s also still highly strung up and he doesn’t move an inch when the tall man slithers into the bed. The light turns off and there’s no noise. Chanyeol probably assumes that he’s asleep.

Kyungsoo expected a kiss on the forehead, or some kind of little touch. He doesn’t get anything. Which is fine—it’s totally and honestly the most fine thing ever. But, is it so bad that he expected something? And is it so unreasonable that his heart drops through his stomach because he didn’t get anything?

“Good night,” he whispers, later, when it’s already probably very late.

He doesn’t get a response.

_Chanyeol’s sleeping, you dumbass._

Kyungsoo sighs at himself for being a dramatic piece of shit, and then he promptly falls asleep.

*~*

They go on their trip to Jeju.

It’s a quick little thing. Kyungsoo asks for a half day off work on a Friday a few weeks after his ‘25th’ birthday. One thing they didn’t think about was how freezing it was going to be climbing a mountain in this Winter weather.

They’re covered in big hiking gear with Michelin Man jackets to make sure they don’t freeze to death. On the Saturday, they manage to hike up Mount Hallasan, which is a feat in itself, being the tallest mountain in South Korea. They don’t manage to go swimming, and that’s only because it’s way too cold to even consider it. They do have a very warm bath in their hotel room though. Kyungsoo pours way too much bath soap in, making it a very bubbly mess.

It’s Sunday morning when Kyungsoo is just relaxing in their hotel bed, watching the news to see if anything important has happened with the world, when he hears Chanyeol giggling.

“What’s up?”

“Nah, just Sehun. He sent me this funny meme.”

It’s a rage comic and Kyungsoo raises an eyebrow. Are rage comics seriously still funny in 2016?

“It’s so ironically good.”

Okay, thank god.

“Okay…” Kyungsoo says, “I wasn’t sure for a moment there if you were seriously laughing at it. Didn’t know if you were secretly a 12 year old in disguise.”

“Nah, Sehun just keeps sending me all of these. They’re too good.”

“Why doesn’t he send me any?” Kyungsoo asks, ignoring any strange feelings inside of him. “I’m feeling very left out.”

“I can make a group chat for the three of us!” Chanyeol responds, fingers scratching his head. His hair has faded now, a very light and ashy coloured red. It’s still pretty though. Kyungsoo thinks Chanyeol looks amazing with red hair.

“Nah, it’s fine. I don’t wanna see shitty rage comics anyway.”

“Don’t bash the goods, my dude. I live off this.”

They spend the rest of the day in their room, in bed, and Kyungsoo feels so satisfied, _so_ happy. He’s never been prouder in himself for asking for less hours, and asking if it was possible to delegate work to other employees. It was never healthy for him to be working so much anyway, and he doesn’t know why he ever felt the need to work as hard as he did. All it did was ruin his work-life balance and make him spend less time with the ones he loves.

He’s a lot more patient now, and he makes sure that Chanyeol doesn’t feel like he’s a liability on their small little family. He knows how hard it is to break into the music industry, but somehow, back in Kyungsoo’s time, the tall man had managed to do it. He wishes he asked more questions about Chanyeol’s job, because then he could’ve been able to push Chanyeol in that direction even now.

Instead, Chanyeol’s at home a lot of the time, in his studio, working on songs to add to his music portfolio.

Other times, he’s out, probably with Sehun who is in his final year of university now. They spend a lot of time together and it’s fine. Kyungsoo is fine with all of it—for the most part, anyway. It’s hard not to be completely fine with it when they spend so much time together. He gets jealous, is that so wrong? He can’t remember if they spent this much time together in the past. Despite living in the same house, Kyungsoo leaves for work early in the morning, and comes back in the night. Chanyeol probably spends more time with Sehun during the day.

A kiss to his lips wakes him up from his introspection.

“You look like you’re in a daze.” Kyungsoo’s entire vision is covered by Chanyeol’s nose.

“I was just thinking,” he replies, smiling.

Chanyeol settles down on the bed, resting his head on the pillow. His legs snuggle around Kyungsoo’s torso. “Do you think we could just live here? Let’s drop everything and live here. That fish last night, ugh, I fuckin’ died. Too good.”

Kyungsoo rubs his hand up and down Chanyeol’s leg, absently playing with the hairs that cover his shin. “Maybe we should.”

Suddenly, a thought enters his head—something important.

“Maybe… maybe we should take another trip.”

“Hundred percent yes. Let’s go. I’m ready.”

“To… see your father?” Kyungsoo suggests again, for the third time. He stops rubbing his hand and waits, wondering what Chanyeol’s answer could be. He knows that Chanyeol and his father aren’t close, and the last time he heard of the man was about a funeral that he didn’t attend. For years, he felt guilty, for not being there with Chanyeol during probably one of the hardest moments of the other’s life. It still haunts him to this very day.

“My father? Why do you keep bringing him up?” Chanyeol’s face scrunches and he shakes his head. “No. We’re not wasting our money on that no-good bastard.”

“I’m sure he’d love to see you,” Kyungsoo says, smiling a little. “He sent you a happy birthday message. Besides, a trip to England would be fun.”

“Yeah, but not to see him.” Chanyeol shakes his head, turning away. He pulls his legs out of Kyungsoo’s grasp. “I’m not wasting any money to see him. If he wants to see me, he can come back _here_.”

Biting his tongue, Kyungsoo pauses. How can he convince Chanyeol? He knows that deep down Chanyeol loves his father, but that’s deep, _deep_ down. It’s late 2017 when Chanyeol receives the news of his father’s diagnosis, and by then it’s already too late. They need to go visit Chanyeol’s father now.

“Okay.” He gives up for now.

*~*

On a Tuesday a few weeks after their trip, Kyungsoo meets with Sehun for lunch.

“I was thinking of bringing Chanyeol to England to go see his father, do you know how I can convince him?”

Sehun is currently fishing from their small hot pot, using a slotted spoon to grab pieces of meat and vegetables. He pauses, chewing at the bottom of his lip.

“Chanyeol really hates his father for leaving his mother.”

“I know.”

“I don’t think he’d want to go visit him at all.”

“Yeah,” Kyungsoo sighs. “I know, but I’m trying to convince him.”

A big lotus root flops from Sehun’s spoon onto the table, causing the younger man to curse. He cleans the mess. “It’s going to be hard. Why do you want Chanyeol to visit his father anyway?”

“It’s just… I think deep down Chanyeol wants to see him again.” And Kyungsoo really does. If Chanyeol truly despised his father, he wouldn’t have been so devastated when he heard the diagnosis. He just needs to convince him.

“Maybe I can have a talk with him?” Sehun says, slurping up a handful of spicy chrysanthemum leaves. “He might listen to me.”

“Yeah,” Kyungsoo nods with a smile, feeling relieved. “Please do. Thanks Sehun.”

*~*

“So, Sehun invited me on a trip with him to England.”

“What?” Kyungsoo raises his head from the TV screen. There’s a drama with Park Shin-hye currently playing, but he’s only half paying attention to it. “What do you mean?”

“He said that he’s graduating soon and wants to visit the Queen,” Chanyeol shrugs. “When I graduated, I just went clubbing but kids these days, you know.”

“So he… he just wants to go with you?” Kyungsoo frowns. He wanted Chanyeol to go visit his father, but this isn’t exactly what he meant. It was just meant to be a trip with the two of them.

“He said the both of us.” Chanyeol shrugs. “I told him you might be busy though.”

“Why?” Kyungsoo responds instantly. “I’ve asked you to go to England before.”

“I mean… because you’re always busy? We can’t guarantee any dates yet.” Chanyeol says like he’s already accepted Sehun’s offer. And isn’t that nice. Kyungsoo has asked Chanyeol _multiple times_ if he wanted to go to England. Yet, every single time he was rebuffed. Kyungsoo knows it’s because he mentioned Chanyeol’s father. But still.

Still.

“So you’d just go with him? Just you two?” Kyungsoo tries to keep the hurt out of his voice.

“I mean…” Chanyeol shrugs. “It’s his graduation.”

“Yeah.” Kyungsoo breathes out deep, feeling his top layer of teeth grind against the bottom. “Whatever.” He stands up, and walks towards the kitchen.

“Hey.”

Kyungsoo ignores him, grabbing a glass and chucking a few pieces of ice into it.

“Soo.”

He pours water inside and takes a big gulp before biting at his bottom lip.

“What’s wrong?”

“Nothing,” he responds, keeping his voice light. He _knows_ it sounds wrong though. Sounds weirdly high pitched and petty.

“Soo.” Chanyeol lets out a sigh.

Kyungsoo puts the water back down on the kitchen table, his teeth grinding. “I’ve asked you _so_ many times.”

“What?” Chanyeol frowns. “Asked me what?”

“To fucking go to England.” He lets out a sigh, but there’s still anger running through him. And hurt. And… well, jealousy. “Every single time you told me no, and yet you’re willing to drop everything for Sehun.”

“What are you talking about?” Chanyeol is shaking his head. “Sehun is _graduating_ , this is a trip for his graduation. We’re just celebrating.”

“Why’d you say that I would be busy then? It’s like you don’t want me to go.” He replies bitterly, staring at the black marble table. He doesn’t want to meet Chanyeol’s eyes. “You’d rather just go on a trip alone with him.”

“You’re being ridiculous.” He can practically hear Chanyeol rolling his eyes, his deep voice sounding almost amused.

“Then why did you say no every _time_? Why did you accept his invite instantly? Go. Fucking _go_ with Sehun and enjoy your trip together.” Kyungsoo lets out a shuddering breath, shaking his head. “Go and enjoy your trip using the money I make for this family.”

“Wow.”

Kyungsoo regrets it immediately. “Yeol, wait, I’m sorry.” But he’s still angry, he’s still hurt, he wishes he could say other things—but he bites his tongue. “I didn’t mean to say that. But— _fuck_.”

“You _told_ me that you’re not holding that against me.”

“I’m _not!_ I’m really not. It’s just—ugh.” Kyungsoo can feel his voice cracking. He can’t look at Chanyeol, he doesn’t want to look at him. “I don’t know what to do.”

“You know I’m not just lazily spending time at home doing nothing.” Chanyeol sounds hurt, but Kyungsoo is hurt too.

“You can do part-time casual stuff. At the local grocery store or McDonald’s or _anything_! Just _something_ to put on your resume.” This has been something that has bothered Kyungsoo for the longest time. He knows that Chanyeol finds something in the end, but the fact that he never put himself forward to try and find _anything_ upsets Kyungsoo to no end.

“I don’t want to do that—”

“ _No_ one does, Yeol. But we have to. I know we’re fine right now but it’ll look good on your resume, and I really think—”

“I’m going to make my big break soon, don’t worry. If not, I’ll start playing in bars. Will you accept that?” He sounds indignant.

Kyungsoo lets out a sigh, and he runs his fingers through his hair. “I’ll accept anything. You’re not a burden, and I don’t want you to think that you are. I’m just trying to look out for you. You don’t have any kind of work experience, employers like people with at least something on their resume. It’s so they know you can interact with people.”

“Well I’ll do that then. And then maybe you won’t be so mad that I’m going to England with Sehun.”

“You’ve already confirmed it?” Kyungsoo’s eyes feel hot, teeth grinding into the soft flesh of his bottom lip.

“Yeah.” Chanyeol sounds a bit cruel now, or maybe that’s just how Kyungsoo is hearing his voice. “I’ll go with Sehun.”

“Alone?”

“If it has to be.”

 _It doesn’t_ , Kyungsoo tells himself. And he wants to say he’ll go. But he’s hurt. He just wants the fucking _best_ for Chanyeol, that’s the only reason why he pushes work so much. But Chanyeol doesn’t see it that way. Kyungsoo has no idea how Chanyeol sees it, but it’s through completely wrong lenses.

“Okay,” Kyungsoo says even though he _knows_ he should say he’ll be going too. Instead, he wants Chanyeol to ask—he wants Chanyeol to hold his arm and say he wants Kyungsoo to come with him.

But Chanyeol doesn’t.

Chanyeol just nods his head once and then leaves their small, quaint home.

Kyungsoo doesn’t know what he did wrong.

*~*

It’s later that evening that Chanyeol comes home and hugs onto Kyungsoo’s shoulder.

“I’m sorry,” he says, rubbing his face into the smaller man’s neck and shoulder. “I got angry. I want you to come with us. Please come with us.”

“Yeah,” Kyungsoo says immediately, relief flowing through his veins. “I don’t know why I got angry too.” Although, he does. He’s jealous of Chanyeol and Sehun’s relationship, even if he hadn’t thought much of it in the past. He wishes he didn’t know the future, wishes he wasn’t so insecure. He feels horrible for thinking that Chanyeol is going to leave him, but he can’t stop the little niggling feeling in the back of his mind that makes him wary.

“Why do we ever fight? It just makes me feel like a big piece of poo.” Chanyeol rubs his nose into the soft skin of Kyungsoo’s neck while the smaller man twirls his fingers through Chanyeol’s fading red hair. “I never _want_ to fight with you, my lil penguin.”

“Me neither,” Kyungsoo nuzzles his face in Chanyeol’s hair.

“I’ll try looking for a job, okay? I won’t be a burden on you anymore.”

“You’re not a burden, Yeol.” Kyungsoo whispers into soft locks, feeling the strands tickle his nose. “I was just angry. I didn’t mean anything I said.”

“Regardless. I’ll start applying for places around here, okay?” Chanyeol sounds determined and Kyungsoo’s heart warms in his chest.

“Okay.” He replies, happy. “Good luck.”

“Thank you. When can you get leave, by the way? We’ll book tickets for the three of us, then.”

“I’ll have to ask. Maybe we can go around October? I should be able to get some time off then.”

“That sounds good,” Chanyeol nods, and he leans up to kiss at Kyungsoo’s mouth. “Love you.”

Pressing kisses against Chanyeol’s face, Kyungsoo feels the stress in his body melt away.

“Love you too, Yeol.”

*~*

“Chanyeol told me he’s going on a trip with Sehun to England in October.”

Kyungsoo frowns. “I’m going too.”

“I mean,” Baekhyun says, waving his chopsticks around. “He didn’t mention that but I assumed so.”

“Guess it’s just a given that I’d be going,” Kyungsoo tries to laugh it off, but he feels a little weird regardless.

“Why England?” Baekhyun asks. “Why not like, Norway or something. I want to go to Norway, see the Northern Lights. That’s one of my biggest bucket list things, right above sky diving and mooning on top of a big mountain and posting it on Instagram.”

“Mooning on top of a—okay.” Kyungsoo just shakes his head and accepts it. This is Baekhyun after all. “I wanted to see if we could visit Chanyeol’s father.”

Baekhyun’s face freezes. “You know they’re not on good terms, right?”

“I know.” Kyungsoo nods. “And I feel like I might be forcing something I shouldn’t, but… he sends Chanyeol birthday messages. I think they just need time together.”

“Chanyeol just told me that Sehun wanted to go as a grad trip.”

“I asked Sehun if he could help me get Chanyeol to say yes to going,” Kyungsoo sighs, picking up a piece of kimchi. “I didn’t realise he was going to invite himself on the trip.”

“Hmm… Do you even have time to go on a trip like that?” Baekhyun knows how little time Kyungsoo usually has. In the past, Kyungsoo remembers Chanyeol going over to the other and complaining about his tight schedule.

“I technically have two weeks of annual leave. Besides,” he leans in a little closer, as if he needs to whisper in a restaurant like this. “I kind of asked for a demotion.”

“What?!” Baekhyun exclaims, eyes widening. “What do you mean?”

Leaning back in his seat, Kyungsoo shrugs. “It was too much work. And I’m so young, you know? I didn’t need that much pressure at my age. All I’d do was work and nothing else. It wasn’t healthy.”

Shaking his head, Baekhyun chuckles. “I honestly cannot believe it. Wow.”

“Some things in life are more important than work, you know?” He says with a soft smile.

“Chanyeol had told me that he was sad because you were working so much but wow, did you… do it for him?”

“Well… kinda, yeah.” Kyungsoo says. “But don’t tell him. He doesn’t know about the demotion thing.”

“Yeah, he’d probably feel bad. I didn’t realise he wasn’t complaining as much as he used to, but it’s true.” Baekhyun looks down, smiling. “I wish I had something like you guys do.”

Frowning, Kyungsoo cocks his head to the side. “What about Taeyeon?” It’s been _months_ since he last thought about their wedding, but he’s never seen Baekhyun happier than he has been since he’s been with Taeyeon.

“I don’t know… I’m not sure if we fit well.” Baekhyun sounds hesitant, and Kyungsoo immediately shakes his head.

“I know I’ve only met her like once,” or really, a hundred times. “But you guys fit _well_. What do you mean? What’s been happening? I know I’m not the easiest guy to talk to about these things but I _do_ care for you, Baekhyun and I do want the best for you.”

“Thanks Soo,” Baekhyun says, and he sounds genuinely grateful. “It’s really nice to know you’re there for me too.” He sighs then, and shrugs. “I don’t know. I just feel like she’s out of my league? And she’s just humouring me for the sake of—I don’t even know why she’s humouring me. It’s especially obvious when I’m around her friends. I feel like such a joke around them because they’re all older, you know.”

“Do you like her?” He asks, seriously.

“Yeah,” Baekhyun nods. “I do. I really do.”

“Then give it a chance. I don’t know her well, but I don’t think a girl like Taeyeon would stay in a relationship that she thinks is doomed to fail. Plus,” and Kyungsoo smiles now. “You guys are cute together.”

Baekhyun shakes his head in shock. “Kyungsoo calling people cute? What world are we living in.”

“Next time we go out for lunch together,” he says while grabbing a piece of pork belly from their shared plate. “You have to bring Taeyeon with you. I need to get to know her better.”

“I’m just glad that you said yes to lunch with me. Of course.” Baekhyun replies, and he cocks his head to the side. “Something’s changed. You were never this eager to hang out all the time! Did you absorb Chanyeol’s extravertedness through osmosis or something?”

Kyungsoo rolls his eyes. “Shut up.”

“Now there’s the Soo I love.”

*~*

Kyungsoo is tired. Despite the demotion, work has been rough. He remembers this patch from the ‘first life’, end of financial year hell.

It’s dark when he opens the door, the kitchen light having been turned off. Chanyeol must be sleeping then, which is fine considering it’s already ten. Shrugging off his work bag, Kyungsoo sees the dishes piling up in the sink. He ignores it, actively hating washing dishes even when he’s not about to drop dead on his feet.

It’s then that he hears a noise coming from the bedroom and it doesn’t take him long to figure out it’s Chanyeol.

The tall man is playing Overwatch, the game having come out very recently. There’s a variety of loud noises coming from the computer with Chanyeol being the loudest of them all, hurriedly speaking into his microphone.

“She’s up top, she’s up top. Don’t get hit by Pharah’s ult!”

Normally, Kyungsoo would let Chanyeol play his heart out. And he wants to, but he’s _exhausted_. All he wants to do is sleep for ten years, not hear Chanyeol clicking at 4000 APM.

He touches Chanyeol’s shoulder. “Hey, sleep?”

“Hm? Yeah okay.”

Kyungsoo gets ready for bed. He has a quick wash, brushes his teeth and takes out his contacts. Running his fingers through his hair, he can _still_ hear Chanyeol clicking away on his computer.

“Bro, I fucking _own_ on Widowmaker okay? I’ll snipe the shit out of them.”

“Yeol,” Kyungsoo yells from the bathroom. “Turn it off, let’s sleep.”

“Okay!”

He wipes his face, looking into the mirror. He’s so fucking tired. His hair is so long too, fringe falling past his eyes. He really needs a haircut. Letting out a yawn, Kyungsoo stretches, ready to get in bed.

There’s still noises coming from Chanyeol’s computer and Kyungsoo feels a bit of annoyance burn inside of him. “Yeol, turn it off. I’ve told you so many times now. I want to sleep.”

“Just a second.”

Letting out a sigh, Kyungsoo rubs his fingers over his eyes. He leans against the doorway, watching Chanyeol’s screen. For him, it’s just a mess of colours and sounds, and he honestly has no idea what’s going on.

“Chanyeol.” He says again, voice steely. “I need to sleep, turn it _off_.”

“Yeah,” he responds absentmindedly. “Sehun play Mercy, we can Mercy-Pharah duo.”

Sehun.

Is that why Chanyeol isn’t stopping? Kyungsoo doesn’t know how long they’ve been playing for. It makes his stomach churn, the idea that Chanyeol isn’t stopping. He knows that playing games is addictive, but maybe it’s something more than that. Maybe Chanyeol just wants to keep playing with Sehun.

It’s this that makes Kyungsoo quietly lie in bed.

He rests his head against the pillow, trying to ignore the sounds coming from the computer. It’s so loud and Chanyeol is even louder. He keeps making abrupt noises and they startle Kyungsoo awake. He’s sad, there’s no other way to describe the almost painful feeling in his chest. All he wants is Chanyeol to stop playing his game and join him in bed. Instead, all he’s hearing from his lover’s lips is another man’s name and it doesn’t… it’s a bit too much for him.

He rolls over and presses his face against the pillow, breathing harshly against the soft material.

It takes awhile but Kyungsoo starts to drift off to sleep. He’s halfway in that dreamlike state when he feels the covers ruffle and a body enter in from behind.

“Soo?” He hears a whisper.

“Mmfh.” Kyungsoo replies as eloquently as possible.

There’s a kiss pressed against the back of his neck.

“You’re so beautiful,” Chanyeol whispers, lips pressing against the skin of his neck. “Fuck.”

There’s a body wrapping around him from behind now, and he can feel Chanyeol’s cock press into his ass.

“No.” He whispers sleepily, slowly waking up. Despite his drowsiness, he hasn’t forgotten what happened all evening. “No, Yeol.” He rolls away from Chanyeol’s grasp.

“Huh?”

“You didn’t stop playing,” he responds with a bit less sleep in his voice. “I _told_ you.”

“I’m sorry,” Chanyeol rolls close and hugs him against his chest again. Kyungsoo can still feel Chanyeol’s hardened cock against his hip. “We were on a winning streak and I didn’t want to stop playing.”

“I told you I was tired and you didn’t stop. Whatever. Good night.” Kyungsoo pulls away for the second time, taking his pillow and resting on his side.

He can hear a bit of shuffling from Chanyeol’s end, probably in shock that Kyungsoo had refused sex so easily like that. There’s a few seconds of awkward silence before Chanyeol replies.

“Good night.”

He sounds a bit upset. Kyungsoo feels slightly vindictive.

Whatever.

*~*

“I’m sorry,” Chanyeol says as he presses kisses against Kyungsoo’s neck and shoulder. “I’m sorry for not stopping.”

Kyungsoo’s eyes are barely open, still half shut from sleep. He runs his fingers through Chanyeol’s hair and yawns.

“It’s okay.”

Chanyeol is kissing his lips now—again and again and again.

Kyungsoo lets himself be kissed before he rolls over and pins Chanyeol to the bed.

*~*

“So, how have you been?”

Despite working in the same building, Kyungsoo hasn’t talked with Minseok much over the past couple of months. The end of financial year period has been stressful for them both, and Kyungsoo wishes he could just take a six month long vacation to get away from the workload. It’s nice being able to catch lunch with Minseok after a few weeks of eating at his desk.

“Not too good,” Minseok replies, a wry smile on his face. “Broke up with my boyfriend.”

“Oh,” Kyungsoo blinks, surprised. “I’m really sorry. Are you doing okay?”

“Yeah,” the older man shakes his head, “don’t worry about it. It was a long time coming.”

“Still, I’m sorry. If you don’t mind me asking, what happened?” He presses, trying to be as gentle as possible.

“He wanted to move back to China,” Minseok says simply with a rue smile. “We didn’t think long distance was going to work.”

“Oh.”

“Weirdly enough his cousin moved over here recently.” The older man says with a laugh. “Not the same though.”

“If you ever need anything, let me know. I’m here.” Kyungsoo says, raising an arm to pat the other on the shoulder.

“Thanks Kyungsoo,” Minseok replies gratefully. “How have you been? Did you resolve things with Chanyeol and his best friend?”

“Ahhh, well.” Kyungsoo shrugs. “Not exactly, but I’m trying to not let it affect me as much.”

“How so? What’s been happening?”

“I mean, he just does a lot of things with Sehun and I… I feel a bit lonely. I’ve been coming back home to empty houses because they’re out eating or they’re playing games.” He wrings his hands together before he notices the movement and stops. “I think I made him feel lonely once. Back when I used to work a lot. It’s almost like we’ve swapped roles,” he lets out a cynical laugh.

But it’s worse because he _knows_ that Chanyeol can fall for Sehun. That’s what makes Kyungsoo feel extremely lonely.

“If you ever feel lonely, feel free to call me. We can always hang out,” Minseok smiles back at him, and suddenly Kyungsoo feels like shit because the older man had told him he just broke up with his boyfriend. “I’ve been hanging out a lot with Lu Han’s cousin and it’s just a little weird. I feel bad not to though because he doesn’t know anyone else over here.”

“Thanks Minseok,” Kyungsoo smiles a little. “Lu Han’s cousin can join us too if he wants.”

Minseok laughs. “I might introduce you guys, Kris needs a few more friends over here.”

Blinking, Kyungsoo just nods. Oh. Kris. He had almost forgotten about the man. It’s a shock thinking about him after almost a whole year. He thought that he’d never see him again. Perhaps not.

“Oh. Yeah… sure.”

“By the way, I forgot to say,” Minseok lights up, “Recruitment were looking for someone to help in admin. No special skills required. Told me to ask people if they knew anyone.”

Chanyeol.

Chanyeol would be great in admin.

“Thanks, yeah, I think I might have someone in mind.”

He meets with the office head just before work ends and grabs a flyer about the admin job. It’s part-time work, but at least it’s _something_. There’s no salary on the page but Kyungsoo is sure that Chanyeol can work that out easily with the employers. It might not be Chanyeol’s dream job but it’s at least something.

He’s excited about the potential opportunities for Chanyeol, but what he’s most excited about is for the other to start _working_. It’s been a few years since Chanyeol has graduated and, well, he hasn’t done much except work for his mother.

When he arrives back home, he’s excited to show Chanyeol the opportunity. He folds it neatly in his bag on the train ride back, and gets it out just as he’s at the door.

“Chanyeol?” He asks loudly as he jingles the keys through the hole.

It’s dark in the house.

“Chanyeol?” He says again with less gusto. He sighs. Chanyeol musn’t be home. Walking to the fridge, he wonders if there’s going to be another note like last time.

There isn’t.

Cooking dinner, Kyungsoo chews at the bottom of his lip. Is he out again with Sehun? What are they doing? Dinner? Why didn’t Chanyeol message him?

The hours pass and Kyungsoo sits on the couch, pressing his feet hard into the leather material. There’s something playing on the TV but he’s hardly watching. The sound has blended out to become white noise, a grainy sound that he’s hardly even conscious of.

He tries not to think about Chanyeol and Sehun and _dates_ , but he can’t. Why isn’t he looking for work? Why isn’t he doing anything productive? Kyungsoo works so many hours a week just to keep them afloat and Chanyeol can’t even get off his lazy ass to find any kind of work. Instead, he just goes out with Sehun, and he plays games with Sehun, and it’s just always fucking _Sehun_.

It makes anger stir in Kyungsoo’s chest. Is this what happened last time? Was Kyungsoo just too busy to not even notice Chanyeol slipping through his fingers? Is this Sehun thing inevitable?

It’s nine when the door opens.

“Oh,” Chanyeol looks surprised to see him, and Kyungsoo has no fucking idea why. It’s nine in the evening. This is his own _house_. “Hey Soo.”

“Where have you been?” He asks, skipping the bullshit. “Why didn’t you send a message.”

“Oh! Sorry, I forgot. It was really last minute. I went to go see The Conjuring 2. Oh god Soo, I nearly _died_. I don’t know why I said yes.” He laughs.

“Did you go with Sehun?” Kyungsoo says instead, voice cold. “Was it a date?”

“What?” Chanyeol laughs. “No, I went with Baek.”

Oh.

For some reason, this doesn’t really appease the muddled mesh of unpleasant feelings in his chest.

“Why aren’t you trying to look for work?” Kyungsoo stresses. “I have this job listing I found for you today,” he walks towards the table and grabs the sheet of paper. “It’s at my company but it’s admin work. I think it’d be a great starter for you.”

“Admin?” Chanyeol’s face scrunches. “No thanks.”

“Chanyeol…”

Kyungsoo almost whines. He shakes his head. “Can you please start thinking about your future seriously. You’re not a burden because I love you but, this is getting ridiculous. You’re nearly 25 and you’ve never worked a day in your life except for when your mom calls you. You can do your music, but obviously not everyone can live off music. It’s hard, I know but— _please_.”

“You don’t understand—”

“What don’t I understand? That finding work will stop you from going out for movies or playing games all the time? I come home tired as _fuck_ and you’re still on your computer in the same position I remember leaving you in. I’m tired of being the only one in the house _doing anything_.”

Chanyeol stares at him for a few moments, before he walks off, silent.

Kyungsoo sits back on the couch, staring blankly at the screen.

For once, he doesn’t feel guilty. There’s anger, but there’s also calm. He’s said his piece.

*~*

When he comes back home after work one day, there’s a note on the fridge saying that Chanyeol is out eating dinner with Sehun. The first thought Kyungsoo has is why didn’t he just send a text. The second thought he has is: oh, okay.

Kyungsoo rips the note off the fridge and throws it in the bin.

*~*

“Ugh, fuck.”

There are plates piling up in the sink. Kyungsoo hates when the plates pile up in the sink.

He tries to calm himself down, but Chanyeol had _promised_ to do them before he went to sleep last night. Walking towards the basin, Kyungsoo feels annoyance run through him. It’s just that Chanyeol _promised_ , Chanyeol promised to wash the dishes.

The irritation festers through him, increasing in fervour the longer Chanyeol sleeps in.

When he hears the pitter patter of footsteps on their wooden flooring, he lets out a deep breath.

“I thought you said you were going to do the dishes last night.”

“Hu-whaa—”

Turning around, Kyungsoo drops the cleaning handle in the sink. “You promised.”

“Babe,” Chanyeol says, rubbing his eyes. He’s practically still sleeping. “I’ll just do’em now.”

His lip curls automatically. “You said last night.”

“I was busy.”

“Doing what? Playing The Witcher 3 again? I fell asleep but I could still hear you. You promised to do the dishes and all you did was fucking _play_ those computer games.” He remembers this exact same scene happening in the past and it scares him. But he can’t stop. Kyungsoo takes promises seriously, and Chanyeol, really, never does.

Chanyeol crosses his arms. “I’ll do them, okay! Stop it. Just leave, I’ll do them right now.”

Sighing, Kyungsoo shakes his head. “I can’t believe all you do is play games. Literally the _one_ thing I ask you to do in this house and you can’t even do it.”

“I can! I fucking can, just leave! Go, Soo! Fuck!”

Clenching his jaw, Kyungsoo walks out of the kitchen and back into their bedroom. He sits on the bed, a curse on the tip of his tongue. It takes him a few minutes before he can calm down and when he does, there’s weird guilt inside of him. He’s not supposed to get angry like this, but he can’t help himself. Despite the guilt, he knows this anger isn’t going to abate. Not _everything_ was his fault, Chanyeol had his misgivings too.

Later, when Chanyeol comes shuffling into the room, hands behind his back and head crooked downwards, Kyungsoo cuddles him against the bed with a loud sigh.

“Don’t hate me.”

“I love you,” Kyungsoo says, rubbing his nose against the tall man’s collarbone. A sigh leaves his lips. “I don’t hate you.”

“You fucking _hate_ me, I know it.”

“Shut up Yeol.”

*~*

“Where is he?” He mutters, under his breath. His phone is telling him that it is 10:45 right now. Chanyeol said he was going to be here at 10:20.

It’s only 20 minutes, he tries to rationalise to himself. He doesn’t need to get angry.

But Kyungsoo took time off work just so they could go see this movie together. Kyungsoo took time and effort to ask for an early Friday so he could spend time with his boyfriend.

Why is Chanyeol _always_ late. No matter what plans they make, he always misses the bus, not getting there early enough to actually catch the damn thing. Kyungsoo never understands, why not just leave early enough to get there in time? Instead, Chanyeol loves testing fate, loves leaving things to the absolute last minute.

The movie is supposed to be starting now. They’re lucky that the previews take up nearly half an hour, otherwise they’d probably be missing the first half.

Kyungsoo has already bought popcorn and a choc top, the latter of which is probably going to start melting in his hands. He starts to eat it because there really is no point in waiting. He knows the longer Chanyeol is, the more he’s going to get angry at the tall man. He can’t stop himself, Chanyeol _knew_ that they were going out for a movie today—he couldn’t have even tried to come earlier? Kyungsoo took work off for this. He has so little time off work, every second is precious.

Chanyeol comes rushing in another 15 minutes later, sweat on his brow.

“Hey,” he says almost breathlessly, “sorry I’m late.”

“Is there even any point in seeing this movie,” Kyungsoo says pettily. “Maybe we should just head home.”

“I’m sorry,” Chanyeol says again, looking more apologetic this time. “The bus—I swear it never comes on schedule!”

“Whatever,” he responds, turning towards the theatre, popcorn in hand. “Let’s go before we miss the _entire_ movie.”

Chanyeol’s hand stops him from moving, and he turns back.

“I’m really sorry, you know. It’s just the bus—”

“Why are you _always_ late, Yeol? Literally anything we organise, you are always blaming your lateness on the damn bus. Whenever I take the bus, it’s fine. You were probably just trying to play your games as long as possible and then missed it.”

“No I wasn’t,” Chanyeol’s face scrunches. “I arrive there on time! I keep track of the schedule! It’s not meant to come early or later than the scheduled time.”

“Well, you know that human error is a thing. Obviously it’s not always going to come at the exact scheduled time.” Kyungsoo rolls his eyes, huffing. “You should know this, because you always miss it.”

“Well it _should_. It’s not my fault that they’re coming way too early or way too late. I’m just following the schedule!” Chanyeol argues back.

Kyungsoo huffs again, and turns towards the cinema. “Come on, let’s just go.”

In the theatre, they’re quiet, even as the previews come to a close. It takes until almost half of the movie before Chanyeol’s hand sneaks atop of the seat arm and snakes around Kyungsoo. With a sigh, Kyungsoo clasps his fingers back around and moves to rest his head on his boyfriend’s shoulder.

“I’m sorry for coming late,” Chanyeol whispers into his ear. “I don’t like arguing with you.”

Kyungsoo grips Chanyeol’s bicep tighter. “Me neither.”

“Can I kiss you?” His boyfriend asks, and Kyungsoo just nods. Instantly.

It’s slow, but Chanyeol holds his face in the palms of his large hands. For a moment, he just stares. Kyungsoo doesn’t know what he’s looking at, but he stares back. Every time they argue, his heart hurts. He hates it. From the look on Chanyeol’s face, it seems like the other hates it just as much.

When they kiss, it’s soft—the briefest press of lips.

The kiss lasts for only a few seconds before they continue watching the movie. It’s enough to make the knot in Kyungsoo’s stomach abate, squeezing Chanyeol’s palm as he relaxes back into the seat.

*~*

As much as Kyungsoo loves Chanyeol, he knows that the tall man is lazy.

It’s something he’s always known and he starkly remembers assignments being done at the very last second during their university years.

Sometimes, being lazy is just too much. Little things that shouldn’t matter in the long run become aggravating. Unwashed dishes and late arrivals become incredibly annoying. Kyungsoo is tired of always trying so hard for Chanyeol, making sure that every thing he does is done to accommodate the tall man, when the other hardly seems to put much effort into this relationship at all.

He’s always out with Sehun, and well, if that isn’t a big surprise. Kyungsoo doesn’t remember ever coming back home to a cooked meal waiting for him on the dinner table. He’s always the one to put the effort into cooking, making sure the two of them don’t starve.

The one day he does come home to freshly made food is the day when Sehun is coming over for dinner—a dinner he doesn’t remember ever being told of.

“I swear I told you this morning,” Chanyeol says when Kyungsoo walks through the door. “Go quick, have a shower, he’ll be here soon.”

Kyungsoo wishes he didn’t feel so resentful over Sehun’s presence, and he’s sure if this dinner ever happened in the past, he wouldn’t have felt like this. Except, now when he’s the one vying for Chanyeol’s attention, Sehun isn’t a welcomed body—not to him, anyway.

He shrugs off his bag and has the quickest cold shower he thinks he’s ever taken. Chanyeol had said something about turning this evening into a LAN party, and that Sehun was bringing his desktop computer. It took nearly everything in Kyungsoo to not mention something about the other finding a job.

When he’s freshly washed, he can smell cooking coming from the kitchen. It smells good causing Kyungsoo’s stomach to rumble.

“Do you need any help?” He asks, leaning against the kitchen counter. He wishes that Sehun wasn’t coming over. This would’ve been the perfect scene to come back home to. “Why don’t you ever make dinner for me?”

Chanyeol laughs. “Your food is one million times better than anything I could ever make.”

As nice as that statement is, Kyungsoo still would rather eat anything Chanyeol made. “I want you to make food for me. Please?”

“Okay,” the tall man says, smiling. Kyungsoo smiles back.

He asks Kyungsoo about his day at work, and it’s nice. For awhile, he almost forgets that Sehun is coming over. When he remembers this fact, his mood dulls. It’s supposed to be a LAN party as well, which doesn’t make any sense since Sehun is the only one coming. What’s the point of playing a game over LAN when their wifi connection is crazy fast. Kyungsoo doesn’t understand gamers.

Chanyeol gives Sehun a hug when the younger man comes in through the door. Kyungsoo averts his gaze. He doesn’t know why he feels like he’s intruding.

And yet, just the idea of him intruding in his own house makes him feel angry. He wishes Sehun wasn’t here. Sehun and his perfect, pretty face. Eyes turned upside down into crescents, laughing at whatever shit joke Chanyeol just made.

Sehun tries to talk to him, but Kyungsoo doesn’t really respond. He feels like normally he wouldn’t be so rude, but he had a shit day at work, and he came back home to _this_. All he wanted was to have dinner and then go to sleep, but now he has to act like he’s happy that Sehun’s here and be okay with the fact that they’re going to be playing video games until the early morning.

“Take your computer out of our room,” he says to Chanyeol once they’re washing dishes. “I want to sleep.”

“Okay,” the tall man complies. “You’re going to sleep now?” He looks concerned.

“I’m fucking _exhausted_ ,” he swears, frown lines probably already forming on his forehead. He keeps his voice low. “I didn’t expect to come back home to this. If anything, I thought we’d have a nice dinner and go to sleep. Enjoy your night with _Sehun_.”

“Why do you sound angry? You’re always so grumpy nowadays.”

“I just _told you_. I didn’t expect to come back home to this,” he whisper-yells back at Chanyeol. “I want to sleep. Okay?”

He doesn’t feel bad when he doesn’t say good night to their guest. All he wants is sleep. And to, perhaps, get away from Chanyeol.

“Okay…” Chanyeol sounds a bit offended. Whatever. “Night babe.” Though, he still kisses him on the lips. Despite that, Kyungsoo doesn’t cooperate.

“Good night, also get a job.” He says unemotionally, walking into the room.

“Wow okay.”

Chanyeol probably expects him to reply, but he doesn’t. He just wants to sleep.

In the end, he doesn’t really sleep. He stays awake for the next two hours, staring at the ceiling, hearing the laughter and hoots coming from the room next to him.

*~*

Chanyeol doesn’t get a job. Kyungsoo isn’t even sure if the other is really applying.

Their trip to England is fast approaching. Kyungsoo needs to figure out a way to subtly hint to Chanyeol’s dad to go to the doctor and get checked out. He wishes they could’ve book tickets earlier, because it feels like the prognosis is a ticking time bomb.

Life at home is a bit strained. He’s not exactly sure why. He thinks it’s because Chanyeol spends most of his time out with Sehun. The two are unemployed so they have a lot of time to spend together.

He thinks Chanyeol is starting to feel the strain too. Kyungsoo just feels so unwanted. All his time and effort put into the relationship seems like it’s for nothing. He asked for a demotion _just_ so he could spend more time with Chanyeol. And yet, they hardly manage to do things together outside of the house. Chanyeol’s always too lazy, too late, or he’s out with Sehun.

Kyungsoo doesn’t know how to fix it.

They need to talk. Kyungsoo needs to tell Chanyeol how Sehun makes him feel. They’ve talked about Sehun in the past, but Kyungsoo hasn’t brought the other up in a _long_ time. Hasn’t properly asked Chanyeol if his feelings have changed.

Maybe he’ll ask Chanyeol tonight.

He has a big important function after work. It’s the 40th anniversary of the company and all the employees are meant to attend. He remembers having to miss this dinner last time, having been travelling interstate on a work assignment. Kyungsoo is excited to attend this one _with_ Chanyeol by his side.

He’s going straight from work, having worn a nicer looking white buttoned down shirt in today. He has his suit jacket in the car, easy for him to take out just before he arrives at the venue.

“Are you excited for the function tonight?” Kyungsoo asks Minseok. He’s not exactly sure why he’s so excited for a work function, but he is. Perhaps it’s the food, or the idea of attending an expensive gathering with Chanyeol.

“Ah, well, you know.” Minseok shrugs, letting out a laugh. “I didn’t have anyone to bring so I invited Lu Han’s cousin. I don’t know why.”

“Kris?” Kyungsoo replies in surprise.

“You remember his name,” the older man laughs. “Yeah. He’ll be arriving there a bit after it starts. Is Chanyeol coming?”

“Yeah,” Kyungsoo smiles. “We haven’t gone out in awhile. We might just leave after dinner and go to a bar or something.”

“Sounds nice,” Minseok says with a grin, “enjoy yourself.”

For the rest of the day, Kyungsoo tries to focus on his work. He makes sure what he needs completed by the weekend is finished, and leaves the office with a relieved sigh. The function is supposed to start at 5:30 with pre-drinks and appetizers. It should only take him ten minutes to drive from their work building so he leaves a bit later than usual.

As soon as he arrives, he sends a text to Chanyeol.

_Hey I’m here. Tell me  
when you’re coming in._

He sits in his car for awhile, AUX cable plugged into his phone. He taps his fingers against the steering wheel, happily listening to the latest BoA album.

Checking the time, he stares out into the carpark. Chanyeol hasn’t messaged him about when he’s arriving yet.

 _Pre-drinks start at 5:30_  
But the thing only starts at 6  
Coming soon?

An ominous feeling stirs in his gut, but Kyungsoo ignores it. Maybe Chanyeol is on his way and is ready to surprise him.

Another fifteen minutes pass and the feeling heightens. It’s already 5:45. He calls Chanyeol’s phone, hearing it ring out several times without any pick up. Licking his lips, Kyungsoo swallows a mouth full of saliva. Surely, Chanyeol didn’t forget.

Surely.

He reminded the other this morning. Though, to be fair, Chanyeol was still half asleep. Is that why? Did Chanyeol forget? Why isn’t he picking up his phone?

It’s 6:00 when he rings the home phone, watching as the world outside grows dark. He sees most of the people have entered the building now, probably getting ready for the speeches. The house phone rings but just like the mobile, no one picks up.

Chanyeol is on his way. He is not picking up the phone because he wants to surprise Kyungsoo.

He tries to keep telling himself that, but as the minutes tick by, he quickly loses hope.

It doesn’t take him long before he’s slamming the car door and walking towards the venue. He wants to be angry, and he is, but mostly he’s hurt. He swear he told Chanyeol about this event only this morning. He was so fucking excited too, eager to enjoy a nice dinner with his lover and perhaps go for drinks afterwards.

Kyungsoo bites his lip and tries to calm down, feeling the stinging in his eyes. He can’t cry. Not here at least. Where is Chanyeol? Is he even at home? Is he at Sehun’s house? What are they doing? Why isn’t he picking up his mobile?

The venue is loud. There are hundreds of employees here, already seated. He checks the table list and quickly finds his way to table number 17. He can see Minseok and Junmyeon, and also, unsurprisingly, Kris already sitting, listening to the keynote speaker.

“Hey, caught in traffic?” Minseok moves forward, asking. “Where’s Chanyeol?”

He breathes heavily, blinking to stop any tears from forming. “He’s not coming.”

“Oh.” Minseok says simply, and doesn’t ask further. Instead, he gives Kyungsoo a flute of champagne. “Want some?”

Shaking his head, Kyungsoo grabs some water. “No, I’m fine, thanks.”

He doesn’t want to use alcohol as an escape. He remembers the last time he did. It somehow ended up with him in the past.

The speakers arrive and spend time making their address. Usually, Kyungsoo would be listening attentively, hanging onto each and every word of all of these distinguished guests. Today, not so much. He can’t stop thinking about Chanyeol and wondering what went wrong. Where did things go wrong? He has been trying so hard to keep their relationship afloat, has taken off so much work just so they could spend time together. Are they just… not meant to be? Is that what it is? Has Chanyeol fallen out of love? Is that why he seems so apathetic to almost everything Kyungsoo does or offers?

Where is he?

Where is Chanyeol?

Checking his phone, and seeing no alerts or notifications, Kyungsoo tries to focus back on the stage. Dinner is now being served, a variety of fish and chicken dishes placed in an alternating fashion.

“Kyungsoo, I’d like you to meet Kris,” Minseok says, gesturing towards the tall man sitting next to him. He looks almost the exact same from what Kyungsoo remembers in the past. Just as tall and just as beautiful.

“Hi,” he smiles, nodding his head slightly. “It’s nice to meet you.”

“Likewise,” the other responds. “Have you been working with Minseok for long?”

Kyungsoo looks at their mutual acquaintance for a few seconds before he nods again. “I… think so. We only started talking last year though.”

“Kyungsoo was the one who approached us first,” Minseok explains with a smile on his face. “He’s a cute one, isn’t he?”

Staring hard at the older man, Kyungsoo frowns. What is Minseok trying to do?

“He is,” Kris nods, agreeing with a slightly awkward laugh. He raises his hand and rubs at the back of his neck, seemingly embarrassed.

When Kris turns to talk to Junmyeon, Kyungsoo leans in towards his friend. “What are you doing?” He hisses.

“Where is Chanyeol?” Minseok asks pointedly. “You were so excited today. Why isn’t he here?”

“I don’t know,” Kyungsoo grumbles, using his fork to poke at the piece of fish.

“Kyungsoo.”

“No, seriously. I really don’t know,” he says with a loud sigh, feeling the weird pain return to his chest. “I’ve been trying to message him but I’m not getting any response.”

Minseok looks concerned, and he reaches a hand out to grasp at Kyungsoo’s shoulder. “Is everything okay at home?”

“I thought… I thought everything was,” he says, suddenly losing hope, “but maybe not.”

Minseok gets a call then, and Kyungsoo is stuck staring at his own, blank, phone. He can see Kris in his peripheral vision. Should he? They can just talk, it doesn’t have to be anything suspicious.

“So,” he leans in towards Kris. “I heard you like Vin Diesel movies?”

Kris laughs, cocking his head to the side. “Who did you hear that very specific trait from?”

Kyungsoo just remembers Kris telling him this in the past. “Minseok, obviously. So, Fast and Furious or the xXx series?”

“The Pacifier actually,” Kris says before he laughs. “I’m just joking. Fast and Furious, 100%.”

They talk for awhile and Kyungsoo remembers very quickly just how easy it is to chat with the tall man. They’re surprisingly similar—quiet for the most part, but also sociable when necessary. Kris is funny in an unusual way, but it’s his attempts at jokes that really make Kyungsoo laugh.

After awhile, his phone buzzes.

 _Soo i’m so sorry_  
I slept throughout the whole  
afternoon and i didn’t see  
your messages at all. 

_Should I come now?_

_I can quickly catch an uber_

_Don’t bother._

For some reason, Chanyeol’s messages make him feel a bit sick inside.

 _Soo I’m so so sorry_  
Honey I know you were  
looking forward to this.  
How can I make this up  
to you? 

With a loud sigh, Kyungsoo just presses the off button on his phone. It takes him a few moments to reconcile the whole situation and the uncomfortable feelings in his stomach before he turns back to Kris.

Sometimes sorry just isn’t enough.

*~*

When Kyungsoo arrives back home, Chanyeol is sitting at the kitchen table. He isn’t in their room playing video games, nor is he on the couch watching a movie with Sehun. He looks extremely apologetic but for once, Kyungsoo is just not in the mood.

“I’m going to sleep,” he says instantly, eager to flop on their bed.

“Soo, please. Let me apologise.”

Letting out a heartbreakingly soft sigh, Kyungsoo falters. “Where _were_ you Chanyeol?” His voice cracks, but it’s not loud. He holds onto the kitchen table with one hand, not daring to look at the taller man.

“I…” Chanyeol hesitates. “I only went to sleep at around five this morning, and then you woke up me up at around seven when you were leaving for work. So I went back to sleep after lunch. And then I just…” Chanyeol’s lips thin out and he shrugs. “I’m really sorry. I wasn’t thinking.”

“Were you playing with Sehun?” Kyungsoo asks, quietly.

“I… yeah. I was.”

“Yeah,” he replies bitterly. “Knew it.” He lets out another sigh, less broken and more angry. Loud. “Fucking knew it.”

Chanyeol frowns. “What’s that supposed to mean?”

“Spending every moment of your day with Sehun.” Kyungsoo responds, acidic. “Knew you were in love with him.”

“What are you even talking about?” Chanyeol seems to be done with the apologies, less rueful and more defensive now.

“Chanyeol,” he looks up now, and stares directly into the tall man’s eyes. He is hurt, and for once, he isn’t going to hold back. “I have done so much so we can spend more time together, because that’s what I thought we needed. And yet now, you’re the one who is letting us fall apart. We live together but we hardly even _see_ each other. You’re never here, you’re always out with Sehun, and it’s like you’re not even trying to keep this relationship together. Do you even _want_ to be with me?”

“Of course I do!” Chanyeol stresses, loudly. “What do you mean you’ve done so much? Why do you sound like you think you’re a saint?”

“I asked for a demotion _just because_ I knew you wanted to spend more time together.” Kyungsoo yells, his voice cracking. “And yet, I try so hard to make sure we earn enough to keep us afloat and not in the negative because you never do _anything_ to help us. I ask you so many times and yet all I see you do is play games. How am I meant to do everything for us? Do you want me to spend more time with you _or_ do you want money so you can go out with your friends? Because it’s one or the other, I can’t do _both_.”

“A demotion?” Chanyeol frowns. “What do you mean? Didn’t you get that really big promotion last year?”

“I declined it.” Kyungsoo responds, bitterly. He wishes he never did. “Just so I could spend more time with you.”

“Why do you… why do you work so many hours still?” Chanyeol sounds so confused, like this is all a complete revelation. And it is. Kyungsoo has only ever really told Baekhyun about this.

“Because we need money. The promotion I got required me to travel a lot, which I declined because I wanted to spend more time with you. Now I just work more hours to earn enough for us.”

“But—” Chanyeol’s frown deepens. “I don’t understand.”

“Bills aren’t cheap, Yeol. Living expenses aren’t cheap. I need to work hard if you want to keep spending time with Sehun.”

Chanyeol is quiet for a few seconds. “Why do you keep mentioning Sehun so bitterly all the time now?”

“Aren’t you in love with him?” Kyungsoo stares off, not daring to look at the other man.

“What are you even talking about?” Suddenly, Chanyeol’s voice takes an exasperated turn. “How many times do I have to tell you that we are just friends?”

“If you’re just friends then why do you spend more time with him than me?” He shoots back. It’s become something bigger than he previously thought though, and his heart hurts when he thinks about how abandoned he has been feeling as of late.

“I—“ Chanyeol shakes his head, looking bewildered. “Soo, we _live_ together.”

“Obviously we don’t spend enough time together if you forget important dates like today.” He returns, still burned from Chanyeol’s absence. “There was this man at the function,” he spits out, acid on his tongue. “He seemed more interested in me than you have in the past few months. And I talked to him and actually felt _wanted._ ”

He can feel Chanyeol staring at him, can feel the weight of his gaze burning a hole through him. But the tall man does not say a word, and perhaps it is this that hurts the most.

“I finally felt wanted for the first time in forever,” Kyungsoo finishes, finally glancing at the man in front of him. Finally glancing at the man he thought he had a second chance to be with, to have his happily ever after with. He sighs, flicking his gaze away. “Good night, Yeol.”

“Soo, I—”

He gently pushes Chanyeol’s arm away and walks towards their bedroom, not daring to look back. Knowing that if he gave in, he’d never get his point across.

When he’s laying in bed that night, hiding under the covers and turned away from his tall and beautiful lover, he wonders why the hell he was given this chance to come back in time—and wonders if fate is just telling him that the future really is set in stone.

*~*

Kyungsoo starts packing his bags for their trip to England.

It’s coming up in only a few weeks time and he always likes to be ahead of things.

He hasn’t properly talked with Chanyeol about the argument they had. Because of that, things feel a little weird. He doesn’t know how the other feels, doesn’t know if he’s irreparably ruined something between them. The tall man seems like he’s been walking on eggshells, and that’s in their own _home_. Kyungsoo wishes Chanyeol didn’t feel that way.

As a result, or what seems to be the result of pushing Chanyeol away, the tall man has been spending a lot of time with Sehun. Kyungsoo wishes he wasn’t so jealous, wishes he didn’t feel the slightest lick of jealousy at the thought of the two together, but he does. He can’t stop thinking of the future, can’t stop thinking of how things are failing.

How is he meant to fix things if it seems like things don’t want to be fixed?

He wishes he could stop feeling jealous, because it ruins things too. His jealousy makes the whole situation _worse_.

Kyungsoo comes home to a Chanyeol crouched over the kitchen table, staring at a piece of paper. It takes him a few seconds to realise it’s their credit card statement. He doesn’t know why his brain automatically travels to Sehun and Chanyeol together—but it does.

“Did you buy something? Checking to see if it’s on the statement?” His voice is low, vicious. Did he buy a ring? For Sehun? He laughs inwardly, sullen.

“What are you talking about, Soo?” Chanyeol’s eyes crinkle, and he shakes his head. “Why do you sound so _cruel_?”

“Nothing,” he keeps his voice high, feeling his bones ache. The look on Chanyeol’s face makes his heart drop. He doesn’t know why he’s always looking for a fight nowadays. “... I’m sorry.”

Chanyeol just waves his hand. “It’s fine. I just… I didn’t realise how much we had to pay. The billing statement…”

“Yeah,” he nods, walking around Chanyeol and into the kitchen area. He pours himself a glass of orange juice, setting his work bag down on the marble. “Don’t forget water and electricity and body corporate.”

“Ah…”

“I’m so tired,” he says automatically, closing his eyes and letting his arms fall on the table. His back is killing him. He really just needs a day long massage. “Sorry for being grumpy when I came in. I’m just really tired.” He says, opening his eyes, and looking at Chanyeol. The red in the man’s hair is long gone, having been cut and dyed back to black. He looks so much like the older Chanyeol, Kyungsoo remembers from his time. He’s still incredibly beautiful, almost too beautiful.

Chanyeol’s hand travels along the table until he reaches up and grasps at Kyungsoo’s cheek. The shorter man feels his eyes closing automatically, enjoying the sensation against his skin.

“I feel like I haven’t seen you in so long,” Chanyeol whispers. “Why does it feel like that when we live together?”

“I know.” Kyungsoo murmurs, pressing his lips against Chanyeol’s palm. He keeps his eyes shut, not wanting this moment to end.

“When did we last have sex?” Chanyeol asks, and he’s quiet for a few moments, thinking.

“Maybe a few months ago?” Kyungsoo snorts, eyes fluttering open. Chanyeol looks bewildered, and he takes his other hand to grasp at Kyungsoo’s cheek too. Then, he leans forward and kisses him. Softly. Tenderly.

“A few _months_ ago? Are you serious?” Chanyeol shakes his head in shock, mouth dropped wide open. He looks like a fish, and Kyungsoo pokes him gently on the nose.

“I told you,” Kyungsoo replies, voice still a murmur. “I haven’t seen you in so long, Yeol.”

“How about I ride you?” Chanyeol says, sounding so enticing. “You’re tired, let me do all the work.” He presses more kisses against Kyungsoo’s face, across his lips and all over his forehead. Kyungsoo feels his lips turn up into a smile. “I’ll make you feel so, so good.”

“Okay,” he responds, his chest lighter than it has been in such a long time. “Okay, sweetheart.”

They walk to the room together, hands enclasped. Kyungsoo doesn’t know how and why, or when things started to feel good. But he feels so good. He feels even better when he sees Chanyeol strip naked and crawl above him. There is lube everywhere, but there is also Chanyeol above him, grabbing at his cock and—suddenly there is so much heat, and everything feels so good. And Chanyeol, _Chanyeol_ looks like a fucking God above him, legs flexing as he takes Kyungsoo in, deeper and deeper.

Kyungsoo is so, so happy.

“I love you so much,” Kyungsoo whispers in the midst of slow and languid love-making. He reaches a hand up and locks fingers with his boyfriend.

“I love you too, my penguin,” Chanyeol responds, leaning down and kissing Kyungsoo.

*~*

The next day, Kyungsoo promises to not argue with Chanyeol during their trip, but he’s sure it’s not going to happen. He only ever really gets angry when Chanyeol is out playing games or wasting time or being _late_. When he’s forced to do the same things as Kyungsoo, they should be okay. They should be great, actually. Everything is perfect between them when they’re not arguing. Kyungsoo just wishes they argued less. Wishes that things were slightly different between them so they never had to argue at all.

Baekhyun drives the three of them to the airport.

“Make sure you see the Queen and send me a pic, okay? Actually photoshop me in with her,” Baekhyun says, turning his head around to look at Sehun. “You’re good at that, right Sehun? Can you photoshop me and the Queen together? That’d be sick.”

“Taeyeon-noona’s practically already a queen,” Chanyeol responds in jest.

“You goddamn right about that,” Baekhyun nods sagely. “Love her to bits. Well enjoy your trip!” He stops the car in the loading zone, hand on the wheel. Kyungsoo opens the door. “Wait, hold your horses. Kyungsoo, give me a hug or so help me.”

He lets out a sigh, but it’s all in good fun, before reaching over and giving Baekhyun a one armed hug.

“This isn’t good enough, hug me out of the car.”

“Only the best for you, Mr. Byun,” he says, slinging his backpack over his shoulders. Baekhyun wraps his arms around him and squishes hard, organs beware.

“I hope everything goes well.” Baekhyun murmurs, patting him on the back. “With, y’know. Yeol’s father.”

“Yeah,” Kyungsoo nods, lips pressed together. “Me too. Thanks.”

“You have a break too, okay? You deserve this time off more than anyone.” Baekhyun smiles at him, before he turns around. “Park Chanyeol, get over here and give me your hug!”

“Alright, alright, if I have to.” Chanyeol rolls his eyes, but there’s an unmistakable smile on his face. Kyungsoo watches as Chanyeol lifts the smaller man off the ground and twirls him around, smiling at their loud laughter.

“I hope I didn’t forget anything.” Sehun says from behind Kyungsoo’s shoulder.

He turns, facing the tall man. “It’s only for 10 days, we should be okay.” He leans on their luggage, watching as an aeroplane soars upwards.

“I got Chanyeol’s father’s address from Yoora-noona. We can visit him early on in the trip, depending on our plans.”

“Thanks so much.” Kyungsoo presses his lips together and smiles at the man. Sehun is the sweetest, and always does so much when asked. It makes Kyungsoo feel bad for being a piece of shit.

“You guys ready?” There’s a wide grin on Chanyeol’s face, his excitement transparent.

He nods while Sehun says yes.

Chanyeol walks forward and links fingers with Kyungsoo. “Come, let’s go.”

*~*

After a nearly 13 hour flight, and immigration, and customs, they exit Heathrow airport. The weather outside is dreary, not as cold as Kyungsoo imagined but still rainy. It’s exciting being in another country though, in a city so far across the globe. They take a taxi to their accommodation, an Airbnb 2 bed studio apartment close enough to the city. After their long journey though, they just flop on their beds and fall asleep almost immediately.

When they wake up the next day, they take the tube down to Buckingham Palace. It’s kind of mesmerising seeing the men in the big fuzzy hats in real life, and they take lots of pictures. Chanyeol gets sad when they find out that they’re only allowed to enter the Palace on tour during the Summer months, especially since they initially planned on coming in July.

Afterwards, they go and have some fish and chips for lunch, which feels like they’re just playing into stereotype, but the fish and chips are surprisingly pretty good and Kyungsoo buys an extra serving to take back to their apartment.

At night, they walk around and find a few bars to have a drink at. It’s a nice vibe compared to Seoul, and Kyungsoo feels a lot more comfortable holding Chanyeol close than he does back home.

“Why are you drinking beer, Kyungsoo-hyung? Don’t want anything more exciting?” Sehun says as he caresses his own shockingly blue coloured drink. It looks almost poisonous to ingest.

“Don’t want to die from an excess of food colouring,” he grins at the younger man.

“Sehun, dance with me!” Chanyeol pokes the youngest in the shoulder. Kyungsoo would feel offended that the other didn’t ask him (and he does a little, but that’s just the stupid _jealousy_ again), except Chanyeol knows that he really dislikes dancing. Unless he’s like incredibly drunk and Jongin is there.

Sehun is not one to say no to dancing though, and Kyungsoo watches in awe as the two make their way to the crowded dance floor. Chanyeol isn’t by most standards the best dancer, but Kyungsoo still thinks he’s gorgeous. He just has a lot of limbs and a lot of body to move around. The two look so striking dancing together, bodies close. Kyungsoo turns his gaze away and takes another sip of his beer.

“Those your friends out there?” A man speaks from behind and Kyungsoo nearly upturns his bottle in surprise. He didn’t think anyone would be speaking to him.

His English isn’t amazing but it’s probably the best out of the three of them, so Kyungsoo responds. “Yeah, we are on holiday.”

“Oh cool,” the guy seems to take this as an invitation to scoot closer, and Kyungsoo sighs. He’s kind of attractive though, brown hair and brown eyes. Maybe a bit younger than him. “Where are you from?”

“Korea,” he replies, taking a longer swig of his drink.

“That’s amazing. I’ve always wanted to visit.” The man scoots even closer and Kyungsoo raises his eyebrows. He just wants to drink his beer in peace. “You’re beautiful, can I buy you a drink?”

Before Kyungsoo is able to respond however, there are arms wrapped around his waist and a chin pressing into his shoulder.

“Mine. He is mine.” Chanyeol responds, accent thick. “Go. Please.”

The man holds his hands up in surrender and apologises. “Okay, sorry. I’m leaving.”

When he’s gone, Kyungsoo turns around in Chanyeol’s grasp. “I think your wording made it sound more fierce than usual.”

“I wanted to say ‘sorry, he’s taken, can you please leave us’, but I didn’t know the English for that. At least my point came across.” Chanyeol looks smug and he tightens his grip around Kyungsoo’s waist.

In his peripheral vision, he can see Sehun on the side, and he wonders: if a man came up to Sehun, would Chanyeol react the same?

*~*

On their third day, they ask Chanyeol if he’d like to visit his father.

Initially, there’s a big outburst, and Kyungsoo gets the brunt of it.

Chanyeol raises his hands in the air and then runs them through his hair. “I told you so many times, Soo! I don’t want to see him!”

“What if there’s something wrong with him,” he pleads desperately, trying to get Chanyeol to listen. “What if you’ll never get the chance to see him again. How would you feel then?”

“I—” and Chanyeol pauses, stuttering. “I…”

He’s a softie at heart, and seemingly the thought of his father gravely ill makes him pause. After a few moments of silence, Chanyeol sighs.

“Okay… okay. Let’s go visit him.”

Kyungsoo shares a smile with Sehun and off they travel to North London. Chanyeol looks worried and Kyungsoo makes sure to squeeze his fingers, keeping their hands entwined. He’s so happy that he’s finally convinced Chanyeol. Back in the past, Chanyeol got the diagnosis in a year’s time from now. Kyungsoo prays that being diagnosed a year earlier will help Chanyeol’s father in the long run.

They asked Yoora if she could send her father a message, just to warn him, and also to make sure that he’s actually home when they come. It’s even slightly nerve-wracking for Kyungsoo who isn’t the fondest of meeting new people. He sucks it up for Chanyeol, and talks amiably among the three of them.

When they finally arrive, it’s… a lot.

“My son,” Chanyeol’s father is teary eyed, and he holds an arm out to reach at his son. “You are so big now.”

Instead of crying, Chanyeol just looks awkward. So Kyungsoo steps forward to bow and introduces himself.

“My name is Do Kyungsoo, it is very nice to meet you. I am Chanyeol’s boyfriend.”

The man doesn’t look surprised and Kyungsoo realises that Yoora had probably warned him. He doesn’t look entirely happy either, _but_ he doesn’t say anything and smiles back. Sehun introduces himself next and they enter the house. It’s small and quaint but it’s nice enough. There are little trinkets placed around the house, making the area look lived in. Chanyeol stops by the entrance and stares at a photo frame on the wall.

It takes Kyungsoo a few seconds to realise it’s a picture of toddler Yoora and baby Chanyeol. The two are so adorable, and look so squishy in winter garments. They’re standing outside, a big snowman next to them. Next to that frame is a more recent photo of Chanyeol and Yoora together, taken maybe a few years ago when Chanyeol was still in university. His hair is an orangey-brown and long—much longer than it ever has been since. Kyungsoo distinctly remembers when Chanyeol looked like this, and it brings a smile to his face.

“Where did you get this photo from?” Chanyeol asks, touching the frame.

“Yoora sent it to me,” Chanyeol’s father— _Sungjin_ —replies. “Have you two taken any recently? I would like a more updated one.”

Now, Chanyeol looks a bit overtaken by emotion, probably not expecting to see any photos around his father’s home.

“Maybe,” Chanyeol clears his throat and looks towards his father. “Maybe we can take one together before I leave today.”

Sungjin’s eyes brighten. “Yes. Of course.”

The meeting goes by well, and Kyungsoo watches as Chanyeol becomes more and more comfortable in his father’s presence. Sehun and Kyungsoo don’t say all too much, eager to sit back and let Chanyeol reacquaint himself. The only thing Kyungsoo really says is:

“How is your health? I’ve noticed your neck looking rather large. Maybe you should get that checked out? I know a relative of mine recently got diagnosed with thyroid cancer. A goiter in her thyroid was cancerous.”

Sungjin says that he will go to a doctor and that he has been feeling very cold recently—which, Kyungsoo also mentions, is a sign of hyperthyroidism.

“I’m not an expert, so you should go to a specialist,” he stresses again.

When Sungjin promises that he will, Kyungsoo feels like a ginormous weight has been lifted from his chest.

Finally.

Thank God.

Maybe this is why he was sent back in time, to save this man’s life.

Chanyeol chats to his father, and they catch up on a lot of things. Meanwhile, Kyungsoo makes himself a cup of tea and sits by the kitchen.

“This is good,” he says, taking the tea leaves out. “I’m really glad we did this.”

“I don’t think he ever really hated his father,” Sehun nods, smiling too. “He was just confused why the man left them when he was so young.”

“Thank you so much Sehun,” he says gratefully, taking a sip of his tea. “Really. Without you he wouldn’t be here.”

“Anything for him,” the other says seriously, nodding his head. “I’d do anything.”

When they leave, Chanyeol gives his father a long hug and promises to keep in touch. Kyungsoo also takes a few pictures of the two together which the father promises to frame.

“Please visit again soon. Or maybe I might take a trip back home,” Sungjin says, leaning against the door.

“Yes, please do,” Chanyeol nods, with a large smile.

When they’re back on the tube, Chanyeol gives them both a hug. “Thank you,” he says, releasing a big sigh. “Thank you for pushing me. We may not have cleared all our differences but it was really good to see him. When I saw those pictures on the wall, I just knew that perhaps I was wrong.”

“Happy for you, Yeol,” he says, leaning against the other.

It’s only been three days but it’s already the best trip they’ve ever been on.

*~*

The next of the days go by really fast.

They do a lot of touristy things. They check out the Warner Bros’ Harry Potter studio tour, something which Chanyeol has been eagerly waiting for. They enter a number of sets that were used in the movies and Chanyeol makes sure Kyungsoo takes at least forty photos.

On the other days they visit the aquarium, The Shard (which was extremely high and exciting), and check out the Madame Tussaud’s—which wasn’t as fun as Kyungsoo imagined it being. Chanyeol seemed to thoroughly enjoy himself though, posing with almost every wax figure. Sehun also nearly falls on one, which makes Kyungsoo laugh very hard—so it does end up being a good day.

On one of the final days of their trip, Sehun mentions meeting a high school friend in the downtown area.

“But we’re going on the London Eye today. Want us to wait for you and we can go again tomorrow?” Kyungsoo asks.

“No, no,” Sehun waves him off, shaking his head. “You guys enjoy it. I am fine with not going into the sky again.”

Sehun had been looking pretty green when they went to The Shard.

“Okay, we’ll see you later then,” he shrugs.

Sehun leaves with a nod to Kyungsoo and a pat on Chanyeol’s back. Soon after, they’re off. They take the tube down to Waterloo station and walk the rest of the journey. It feels so freeing being alone together in a country that isn’t theirs—in a country that doesn’t judge. Kyungsoo keeps his fingers gripped tight around Chanyeol, not wanting to let go.

The Eye is so big and iconic, when they arrive, Kyungsoo spends a few seconds staring in awe.

“You know what I think of when I see this?” Chanyeol says, head tilted back, staring at the large ferris wheel.

“What?”

“Agent Cody Banks 2. That was such a good movie. A classic for its time. I still remember that Heinz scene like it was yesterday.”

“I didn’t watch many Western movies as a kid,” Kyungsoo replies, tugging Chanyeol towards the entrance and ticketing. “Although I remember this one movie called Time Stoppers? Watchstoppers? Clockstoppers? Something like that. It was so crazy, it blew my mind. They could make time go really slow with their watch, but they aged a lot faster during it. One guy became really old.” He pauses for a second. “That’s all I really remember.”

“I want to make time go really slow so I can spend more time with you.”

“Hello Mr. Cheese, where did all this come from?” Kyungsoo says, wrapping an arm around Chanyeol’s waist and poking him in the nose.

They grab their tickets and make their way to the entrance of the pods. For some reason, when they enter, it’s just the two of them and no one else.

“Oh, cool how they didn’t put anyone else in our pod. We have it all to ourselves.” Kyungsoo says, staring out the window as they begin their ascent. “Sehun is really missing out.”

It’s so beautiful seeing everything outside, watching as the world becomes smaller and smaller. It still feels so surreal being here in London. He puts his hand on the glass, feeling the coldness against his fingertips.

When he finally turns around, Chanyeol is on one knee.

And he’s holding something in his hand.

It takes Kyungsoo at least a minute before he processes what’s going on.

“What…?” He whispers, in shock.

“Say something, my balance is practically non-existent.” Chanyeol says while wobbling.

“I—” Kyungsoo shakes his head, heart pounding in his chest. He doesn’t know what to say. He doesn’t know what’s going on.

“Kyungsoo, I’ve loved you for so many years. And I know that the world will never be the same without you. I cannot survive without you and I cannot survive when I’m with you— _I’m joking!_ I’m just. I love you. Will you marry me?”

Chanyeol is wearing the simplest clothes, just a t-shirt covered by a warm sweater. He looks so fond, so happy and so in love though. The ring he’s holding is nothing Kyungsoo has ever seen before. It’s simple, no diamond, just a band. Silver, and pretty. Kyungsoo really likes it.

“I—” Kyungsoo shakes his head again, licking his lips. He wants to say yes, and he does—almost. “Chanyeol—what, I cannot.”

“Soo, will you marry me?” He asks again, with the most patient smile on his face.

“Yeol, we— _we can’t_.” Kyungsoo shakes his head for the third time, this time with a rock in his throat and tears in his eyes.

The expression on Chanyeol’s face drops. “What do you mean?” He asks, voice small like a mouse. Kyungsoo’s heart breaks.

“Haven’t you _seen_ what we’re like at home?” Kyungsoo says, swallowing down saliva. He’s shaking his head non-stop, and he doesn’t know what to do. He wishes he could say yes to Chanyeol, and technically he can. But what will happen if he does? It feels like it was only yesterday that he was yelling at the man, that he felt so broken and unwanted inside. Is that what it’s going to be in the future if they get married, an entire lifetime of loneliness? “We’re not perfect.”

“No one is.” Chanyeol says, and he’s standing now. He’s not on his knees anymore. “No one’s perfect, we’re just—”

“Some days, I come back home and I don’t even want to look at you because of our fights,” Kyungsoo reveals, staring outside at the world. The beauty has been dimmed, so he moves to sit on a bench, feeling the emotions run over him. “Some days, you’re not even there. You don’t even message me to tell me that you’re not going to be there. I feel so… unwanted. So _alone_. Is that what our marriage is going to be?”

“No, Soo. I’m sorry. I just… forget. You know me,” Chanyeol sounds like he’s pleading now, “I have the worst memory. And when I get involved in doing something, I forget to do anything else.”

“Everything has been a dream since we came here,” Kyungsoo says, breathing out deeply. Trying to get in control of his emotions. “But you know things are going to go back to the way they were when we go home. Not unless we fix things.”

“We can fix things,” Chanyeol sits forward. “I can… I _will_ find a job.”

“You’ve been telling me that for the past year,” Kyungsoo stresses, his voice raising. Then he slaps himself on the head. “See, I can’t not get angry about this. You need to stop being so lazy all the time. The video game addiction, Yeol. It’s… you need to just do something. Okay?”

“I will, I promise.” The tall man nods, clasping his fingers together. “I will, Soo. I will. But… you also need to work on your jealousy. Sehun and I are just _friends_. You need to stop claiming that I’m cheating on you. Because I’m not.”

“I…” He nods, staring at the ground. “Yeah.” He wishes it was so simple. But he’ll try. He will do it.

“And we’ll spend more time together. I’ll find a job and you can go back to regular hours and we _will_ do things together. I promise I won’t just spend all my time with Sehun.”

“Why do you spend all your time with him?” Kyungsoo asks with a frown. “Why not Baekhyun or anyone else?”

“I… don’t know,” Chanyeol responds, slowly. “He just asks to hang out. And he’s currently not working either, so we have a lot of time together. Baekhyun is always at work or doing things with Taeyeon-noona.” He licks his lips. “We just have a lot of similar interests like games and stuff so it’s easy to do things together.”

“Do you think something might be wrong if you’re spending more time with him than your own boyfriend?”

“Yeah. I can’t believe…” he lets out a big sigh, “I can’t believe I played with him until the early morning and missed your function. I just…” Chanyeol slumps over and runs his fingers through his hair. “I felt so, so bad. I’m sorry.”

“It’s okay,” Kyungsoo lets out another a big sigh, suddenly feeling tired. “Just… yeah. I will work on my jealousy.”

“So… will you…” Chanyeol’s voice sounds hesitant, and Kyungsoo looks back up at the tall man. He’s holding the ring box still. “Will you say yes?”

“Chanyeol.” Kyungsoo bites his lip. “We should work on this first. Work on these issues first, and then… then we can think about marriage. What’s the point in getting engaged if we can’t live without arguing?”

“Okay,” the other nods. Then, he nods again, looking more determined. “I will sweep you off your feet, okay Do Kyungsoo? You better watch out.”

It’s this determination, and this kind of wooing, that makes Kyungsoo smile again.

“No, thank you for proposing, my big lovable giraffe,” he says with a sigh. This sigh is less like the others, and he feels like a weight has been lifted off now that Chanyeol looks less devastated. “If you hadn’t, I don’t know if we would’ve talked about these things. It’s been on my chest for so long. If we went home, we might’ve just fallen back into the passive aggressive routine.”

He walks to Chanyeol who’s sitting on another bench. Then, he takes his lover’s face in between his hands. Chanyeol’s eyes are so big and beautiful, and he stares up at Kyungsoo with that same determination.

“I’ll fix things, okay?” He says, lips squashed by Kyungsoo’s palms.

Kyungsoo smiles. “I’ll fix things too.”

*~*

When they arrive back at their accommodation, Sehun is sitting on the couch. He looks up, about to speak, but then it seems like he sees Kyungsoo’s bare ring finger.

“Uh…” He says instead, looking at Chanyeol.

“I declined,” Kyungsoo says simply. Because that’s what happened.

“ _What?_ ” Sehun’s eyes are wide, and his mouth drops open in shock. “ _What_?!” He faces Chanyeol again, looking clearly more shocked than either Kyungsoo or Chanyeol had felt.

The man takes time to pause, before he shakes his head again.

“What do you mean you declined?” Sehun eyes Kyungsoo down. “You were supposed to say yes!”

“We need to sort out some shit first before I say yes,” Kyungsoo shrugs, already mostly over it. The trip back to their apartment was nice. Chanyeol was quiet, but from the look on his face, it seemed like he was figuring out a very large problem in his head.

“But—I—okay… I just—” Sehun seems even more frazzled now, head still shaking erratically. In jest, Kyungsoo traps him in a headlock and rubs his knuckles across the other’s skull.

“It wasn’t a _no_ , just a… later.” Chanyeol confirms with a nod. He sits back on one of their chairs with a loud sigh. “We’ll fix things and then I’ll marry him.”

“You hear that?” Kyungsoo says with a smile.

“Okay, I guess.” Sehun still looks shocked. “I am very shocked right now but I will probably get over it.”

“That was me, buddy,” Chanyeol laughs, dragging his long legs onto the comfy sofa with him. “We had a chat though and I accept it now.”

“So you guys are all good, and there are no hard feelings, and you’re not breaking up on me?” The youngest asks to make sure. There’s a worried look on his face, and it’s this out of everything he’s ever seen from Sehun that makes Kyungsoo’s chest feel warm. And safe. Maybe he really did have nothing to be jealous of. Maybe the future he witnessed was a future of another universe. Well, that’s true. It definitely was. But perhaps also, a future that’s not inevitable here.

“No,” he says, smiling. A big smile. He’s probably showing off his gums, but Kyungsoo doesn’t care. He waddles across and hugs Chanyeol over the shoulders, feeling a lot better than he has for almost an entire year. “We are fine.”

Sehun nods, and then pauses. “So, me pretending to be scared of heights so I could easily get out going on the Eye was all for _nothing_?”

“You were pretending?!” Kyungsoo snorts, squeezing Chanyeol’s head in between his elbow. “Rough dude.”

“It’s fine,” Sehun shakes it off, and then he walks towards the two. “Just glad you’re both okay. It won’t be the same without the two of you together.”

Kyungsoo pulls the youngest down into their hug. There are two tall men next to him, but it is Kyungsoo who squashes them both before patting them on the back.

“Thanks always, Sehunnie.”

*~*

When they arrive back home, they try really hard to make things better.

And it works, for the most part.

Chanyeol makes dinner for him nearly every night of the week. It’s nice coming home to cooking in the house, especially when they can sit on the couch afterwards and watch some shows to wind down. In the past, Kyungsoo had felt so lonely eating by himself, wondering where his lover was. Now, he can push his feet in Chanyeol’s lap and chat about his day, not having to worry about if the tall man would be coming home that night.

When Chanyeol goes out with Sehun, Kyungsoo forces himself not to say anything. And reminds himself that there is nothing going on. He doesn’t know if it’s possible to get rid of his jealousy entirely, but he realises that Sehun is there for them. He has always been there for them. And he’s even always been there for _Kyungsoo_.

He isn’t trying to steal Chanyeol away, Sehun is way too sweet for that. And he seemed to be much too taken aback back in London when the whole engagement fiasco occurred to be plotting against them.

However, as much as things do work out, not everything is great.

Chanyeol gets a call from his father saying that he has cancer. But— _thankfully_ due to earlier detection, the doctor said that surgery can be done to remove the thyroid gland specifically.

When the call ends, Chanyeol blinks, tears in his eyes. “Thank God we went to see him.”

“We’ll have to go visit him again,” Kyungsoo promises, not wanting their visit to be the last time Chanyeol sees his father.

Other than Chanyeol’s father, problems at work arise. There’s less free-time for him now, and more time spent at work to resolve the issues. It puts a small strain on the family they are trying to build, especially when Chanyeol’s cooking now usually ends up being left in the fridge for the next day.

Kyungsoo tries to ask for less hours but it’s hard. He doesn’t want to be the one who breaks them apart. When he eventually comes home to an empty house, and later finds out that Chanyeol had been playing games at Sehun’s, he wonders if change is really possible.

But those are just the low days.

A few weeks into November, and just a few days before Chanyeol’s birthday, Kyungsoo comes home to a wide grinning Chanyeol.

“I hope you’re proud of me,” he says as he passes Kyungsoo a sheet of paper.

It takes him a few moments to realise what he’s looking at, which, basically is a bunch of words and names and places. When he realises it’s a number of joints Chanyeol has been applying for, for work, Kyungsoo pulls the other into a kiss.

“You’ve applied to _all_ these places?” He asks in wonder, turning the sheet over and seeing how the applications run over to the back. Some are music related like in music stores, as a music teacher, or even as an audio engineer. Others are in the both the food and retail industry. It really seems like Chanyeol is just trying to find something to help them both.

“When I saw our bills, I realised that I really needed to pick my shit up.” Chanyeol says, eyes warm. “I didn’t realise how expensive everything was and the fact that you’ve been working harder just to support us? Man. I’ve been looking for jobs in the music industry but what have I been doing at home? Nothing. You don’t know how useless I felt after that. How much of a burden. I kept telling you not to make me feel like one even though I truly _was_ the biggest burden.”

“I won’t agree with everything you just said, but I’m glad you’ve decided to better yourself now.” He responds, tightening his grip around the other’s shoulders. “I’m happy,” he murmurs, pressing a kiss against Chanyeol’s lips and smiling when he sees the tall man preen.

He gets strong arms cuddling his waist and a face pressed into his shoulder.

“I’m sorry for everything.”

“It’s okay, Yeol.” Kyungsoo says with a laugh, pulling Chanyeol’s face up from his shoulder and rubbing his head like a baby. “I told you. I’m happy.”

“Good.”

*~*

Chanyeol’s first job, and the one he celebrates so enthusiastically for with a bottle of fancy champagne, turns out to be at a music store—go figure.

It’s just at the register, but it’s enough to make him eager to start his career. He comes back home talking about adorable kids going for lessons, and wanting to buy an oboe for no reason at all except that they look cool. And Kyungsoo is just proud and happy, and finally feels like things are actually going the right way for once.

“I feel like there’s actually proper direction in my life now,” Chanyeol reveals after coming home one night. He’s tired, but not grumpy. He looks rather satisfied actually, and Kyungsoo lies against his arm, proud. “In the past, I just kept playing games because I think I was scared of life changing. I didn’t want to start something new. But now… now that I’ve found this, I really can’t wait to see what I can do with the rest of my life.”

Kyungsoo presses a kiss against a firm shoulder. “Come, let’s see what we can do with the rest of tonight.”

“Is this you trying to seduce me?” Chanyeol asks, cocking his head to the side, sly smile on his face. “You’re so bad at it.”

“Shut up,” Kyungsoo rolls his eyes and punches Chanyeol in the waist. “Do you want me to fuck you or not?”

“I’m sorry, I’m sorry!”

*~*

“You look a lot calmer.”

“Hm?” Kyungsoo says, mixing milk and sugar into his tea. He looks up at Minseok. “What do you mean?”

“I don’t know, there’s just like… less stress in you. You’re all bouncy and happy now.”

“I do feel pretty bouncy,” Kyungsoo nods, and then he smiles lazily. “Things are really good at home. Me and Chanyeol have worked things out.”

And they really have. Occasionally, there’s a fight. As there always will be. But now, they talk it out. Chanyeol makes sure he knows exactly what Kyungsoo is thinking so it doesn’t just build up inside of the younger. Kyungsoo has also been trying to get involved in the video game business. It’s surprisingly… fun. And he feels a lot less left out now that he can join the two in their games, even if he makes them lose most of the time.

“ _I rather play with you and lose than not play with you at all,_ ” Chanyeol had said, so sweetly and so sappily, half the players on their discord server fake gagged in disgust.

“So no to Kris then? I’ll have to let the poor guy down gently,” Minseok says with a laugh, taking out his lunch from the fridge.

“What do you mean?” Kyungsoo asks quizzically.

“He just had a big crush on you after that night. He said, and let me quote ‘how do I become his boyfriend?’” Minseok shakes his head. “Boy was enamoured.”

“That’s sweet. I feel a bit bad now for leading him on,” Kyungsoo frowns a little, sipping at his tea. “Guess we’re just not meant to be. He’ll definitely find someone,” he says reassuringly. “He’s hot as hell, that’s for sure.”

“Just glad you’re doing well, Soo. Always keep me up to date, okay?” Minseok says with a pat on his back.

Letting out a smile, he nods. He’s so glad they’re friends.

*~*

Chanyeol’s birthday goes by and soon it’s Christmas and New Year’s.

He can’t believe time is flying by so quickly. Things are going so well in their home, probably the best it’s ever been. He’s always adored Chanyeol, even through their rough patches, but now that there is communication and personal growth, he thinks that he’s never loved Chanyeol more.

It feels like he’s learnt so much ever since he travelled back in time. And man, to think that destiny gave him another shot like that, without any preconditions—it’s… it’s incredible. To this day, he still has no idea how he got here, or why. But he’s thankful.

One night, he dreams that all of this was a dream, that he never travelled back, and forever stayed in the future. When he wakes up, he kisses Chanyeol almost twenty times before he calms down. He doesn’t think he could handle that ever again.

And it really reminds him to make this thing between the two of them permanent.

So, he enlists the help of Baekhyun.

“I’m glad you came to me,” the other says with a wide grin. “I’ll help you. We’ll find something perfect.”

They go ring shopping together, and eventually find something that Kyungsoo can’t help but stop and fawn over.

“This one,” he says, pointing at the thin and dainty ring. It’s surprisingly delicate, the silver incredibly slender, but it’s gorgeous. Chanyeol would love it.

“Really?” Baekhyun asks in surprise. “Not too thin?”

“It’s beautiful,” Kyungsoo says. “He doesn’t need a thick ring, I think he’d love this.”

“Okay,” the other agrees. They buy it and then pack it up in a nice little box. Kyungsoo keeps it in his pocket, patting it over the material. There’s a burst of excitement in his chest, running through his fingertips and making him jolt. He wants to do it now. He can’t wait.

“When should I do it?” He asks, wondering if it’s okay to just run to Chanyeol’s work and propose now.

“Hmm…” Baekhyun thinks for a few moments. “Your birthday is coming up, are you guys going out for dinner? You can do it then.”

“Wouldn’t that be weird,” Kyungsoo asks. “Proposing on my own birthday.”

“Nah. Chanyeol wouldn’t care. He’d be happy wherever you do it.”

That’s true, Kyungsoo thinks. And so he decides to propose on his birthday.

The next few days are torture. He can feel the box in his pocket and he just wants to propose as soon as he sees the other. Instead, he forces himself to wait. They book a really nice place for dinner, and Kyungsoo wonders if he should do the trick where he puts the ring in a champagne glass and then wait for Chanyeol to notice. In the end, he doesn’t. He just forces himself to enjoy the dinner, and calmly wait to propose afterwards. Perhaps he’ll do it at Namsan Tower, next to all the love padlocks.

During dinner however, he realises he can’t wait. The box is burning a _hole_ through his pants, and he needs to propose now. There’s sweat on his palms, and a jitter to his fingers, and he wonders—how in the _hell_ did Chanyeol do this?

“And then Jongdae was like, ‘why are you going on trips with Sehun and not us’ and I was like—”

“Chanyeol, will you marry me?”

It’s probably not the best way he could’ve done it. Especially when their main meals haven’t even arrived yet, and Chanyeol was going through some very elaborate story of Jongdae being jealous. He didn’t even have a proper _speech_ , just the one line. But the man in front of him looks so gorgeous tonight and Kyungsoo just couldn’t help himself. Chanyeol’s hair is swept back, and he’s wearing a nice dress shirt and Kyungsoo just wants to _marry_ him. Like, right now. If that’s possible.

He’s holding the box and the ring is there, in the middle. Chanyeol is staring at it, his mouth open in shock, before it turns into the widest grin.

“Oh my God.”

Kyungsoo waits, heart beating in his chest. Surely Chanyeol isn’t going to pull the same thing he did, right?

“I can’t believe this.” He shakes his head and laughs, still looking so happy. He reaches down into his own pockets, and before Kyungsoo’s very eyes, Chanyeol is holding his own box. “I was going to propose to you today as well.”

“What?” He breathes out in shock, a burst of laughter escaping his lungs. “Really?”

“Yeah,” Chanyeol nods, with a smile. “I thought things were going so well, that we’ve really changed. That we’ve really grown so much since. It’s only been like three months but I can _see_ our future stronger than ever.”

“I didn’t have a speech, but I feel the exact same way,” Kyungsoo says, reaching over to grab the ring. Chanyeol takes the one from his palm too, and together they’re staring at the pieces of jewellery now theirs to keep. The band Chanyeol had chosen is simple, and it’s exactly Kyungsoo’s style. Nothing fancy, nothing over the top. It seems like Chanyeol really likes the one he chose too, rubbing his finger of the top.

“It’s beautiful,” Chanyeol says, and now that Kyungsoo sees, it looks like there’s tears in his eyes. “It’s so pretty.”

“Like you,” Kyungsoo responds, softly.

“Stop it, you,” Chanyeol says with a sniffle. “I’m not crying. I promise.”

“Okay, you’re not crying, big boy,” he says, gently. Then, he places the band on his finger. “I forgot to say, yes, I will marry you.”

The tears properly fall down Chanyeol’s face now and the tall man uses his linen cloth to wipe at his eyes. Without a single care for anyone watching, Kyungsoo gets up from his seat, and kisses Chanyeol. He sits on the man’s lap and holds the other’s face in between the palm of his hands. He can feel the band on his finger press into Chanyeol’s cheek as he lets their lips press together again and again.

“I’ll marry you too,” Chanyeol whispers in between wet kisses, and wet eyes. “I’ll marry you again and again.”

“I’m not sure if that’s how it works,” Kyungsoo says with a laugh, pulling back.

For a second, he stares at the man in front of him. He stares at the man he met as a boy. He stares at the man he once thought he’d never have again. And he stares at his _fiancé_ who has tears in his eyes, looking like the most beautiful creature Kyungsoo has ever seen.

“There’s never been anyone else. And I hope you will always remember that. Nobody else but you.” Chanyeol whispers, hands around Kyungsoo’s waist. His eyes are sparkling like diamonds, and Kyungsoo smiles, so wide, and so, so happy.

“I love you, Yeol.”

“I love you too, my penguin.”

*~*

**EPILOGUE**

Kyungsoo stares at himself in the mirror, grey suit well fitted, wondering if Chanyeol’s groomsmen are just as noisy. Then again, he does have Baekhyun so that is probably a yes.

“Sehun, you better say yes to Kris. He has been giving you moon eyes ever since we went to get our suits fitted.”

“I don’t know why!” Sehun replies back to Minseok with a laugh. “I haven’t even spoken to him that much.” He splays himself out on the couch, a mischievous smile on his face. “He is gorgeous though.”

“See!” Minseok punches him in the shoulder. “You guys would be so hot together, honestly. I thought the same for me and that Jongdae guy, too bad he’s straight though.”

“Is he really straight?” Sehun asks, head cocked to the side, mischievous grin still apparent. “I’m sure you could change his mind.”

Minseok looks to be contemplating this and Kyungsoo rolls his eyes.

“Isn’t this meant to be my day?” He sighs, hiding the small smile on his face.

He’s so thankful that they all made the trip for them. Having a proper and legal wedding in the US was hard to set up, but Yoora had made sure everything was perfect. It’s been a few hectic months planning all of this, but everything has seemed to fall into place. He didn’t realise that so many people loved them enough to make the long journey, but he’s so grateful.

Everything is set up nicely and in just a few minutes he’s supposed to walk down the aisle. There’s nerves running through him, but he ignores the feeling, eager to just finally get married to Chanyeol.

Sehun and Minseok are his two groomsmen, and he couldn’t have asked for anyone better. Since asking the younger to be his best man, he’s surprisingly become really close with Sehun, realising that they’re much more similar than he ever could’ve guessed. Their hangouts are less awkward and more warm, especially now that Kyungsoo doesn’t feel that weird jealousy anymore.

When the wedding planner tells them it’s time, Minseok grips onto his fingers.

“You got this.”

“Okay,” he nods, breathing out deeply. Yes, he’s got this.

There are a lot of people already in the church, and Kyungsoo makes sure he doesn’t trip when he is walked down the aisle by both his parents. Chanyeol hasn’t come out yet, probably for the best because then Kyungsoo definitely would’ve tripped.

Eventually, when the doors open again and Kyungsoo sees Jongdae walking out, he holds his breath. Chanyeol looks…

He’s stunning.

Absolutely stunning.

Who thought a blue tuxedo was a good idea at _all_. His hair is coiffed back and his suit is well-fitted, and Kyungsoo already feels the need to cry. He doesn’t ever usually feel like this, but now, watching as the man he loves walks down the aisle, he can’t help himself.

All his best friends are with him, his family are here too. And even Chanyeol’s father had made the trip. There is nothing more that Kyungsoo could’ve asked for.

He’s happy.

He’s so happy.

*~*

Later, when they’re slow dancing together at the reception, Chanyeol whispers to him.

“I forgot to tell you but I’ve kissed Sehun before.”

Kyungsoo stops himself before he nearly trips over, and he stares at the other.

“ _What_?”

Chanyeol laughs out loud, kissing him on the cheek. “It was in high school. And it was the worst kiss I’ve ever had.”

“Oh,” Kyungsoo feels a bit silly, and he rolls his eyes, laying his head against the other’s shoulder. “Trying to start drama at your own reception. Ballsy move, Park.”

“I was just trying to reiterate that it’s really nobody else but you.”

“Okay.”

“I was! _Soo_ , look at me please.”

“I am looking at you.”

“You’re looking at my shoulder.”

“That’s still you.”

Chanyeol whines.

And Kyungsoo laughs, staring at the dimmed lights and the other couples around them dancing. He can see Baekhyun and Taeyeon having a dance off, which is a little weird because the song playing is Boyz II Men, but it’s Baekhyun so Kyungsoo guesses that makes some sense. Surprisingly, he can also see Sehun and Kris by the side. Sehun is definitely outshining Kris in the dancing department, but the tall man—the _taller_ out of two tall men—seems to be taking it in stride.

“Love me forever, okay?” Chanyeol says, voice a little drowsy even though it’s probably only nine in the evening. “I won’t accept anything less.”

“Okay,” Kyungsoo smiles, thanking Destiny again and again, and pulling the man closer. “I will.”

 


End file.
